Lifted by Love
by xheart to thee
Summary: [AU PiperLeo] Piper Halliwell is a famous actress and has an ex husband and a four year old daughter. Leo is your every day handy man. Piper gives Leo a ride one day and well sparks fly. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Ok as I am nearly finished my other fic I thought I thought I would start a new one! So I hope you like it as much as my other one. I don't own the Charmed people (sadly) but I own Molly and other people who happen to appear in it. Love Molly xoxo.

Chapter 1

'Ok up next we have the lovely Piper Halliwell so stay tuned.' The Talk Show presenter said.

'Have you seen that Halliwell girl? Wow she's hot!' A guy said at the bar.

'I agree. Nice body.' Another said.

'I hate the way people always look at the outside of people instead of looking at the inside especially with Celebrities. Piper Halliwell may have a nice body but for all we know she could be a horrible person in the inside.' Leo said. Leo Wyatt was a guy from San Francisco. He worked as the local handy man. He didn't believe in people having infatuations with Celebrities like his friends did.

'Ok Leo we know you don't like Celebs much but I mean have you seen the pictures of her in the papers She is nice and she seems nice but its not like any of us are ever going to have a chance to date her so what are we talking about.' Jason, Leo's friends said.

Leo looked up at the screen.

'It's the lovely Piper Halliwell ladies and gentle men.' The TV guy said. A woman of about 28 walked in. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was walking beauty and Leo had to admit she was pretty. She sat down and began being interviewed.

'Ok I hear the next movie being released shows you playing a young woman in Memphis. Tell us more.' The presenter said.

'Well it is about a woman who moved from California to Texas because of her ex husband. She brings her daughter along and she meets a guy who she falls in love with but they can't be together because of the guy's parents. They don't like her because she was previously married and has a child. It is a very good film and I enjoyed making it.' Piper said pushing her hair behind her ear.

'It sounds like a great film when is it out?' He asked.

'It is released on August 17th.' She said.

Leo watched the show and smiled at some of the comments the audience said. He had to admit she was a funny person. He left the pub and got into his blue car and headed home.

'Piper that was good.' A lady said as Piper left the stage.

'Really? You didn't think I was nervous?' Piper asked as people rushed past her.

'No you were natural!' The lady said again.

Piper smiled and she was escorted to her limo and was driven home. The car pulled into a drive way with electric gates with _PH_ on them. It drove up to a big cream house with huge gardens. The driver opened her door and she walked up the steps to the door to her hall way which was cream also.

'Ms. Halliwell you have some messages on your machine and would you like a drink?' Her butler William said.

'Ok I'll check those tomorrow and no thank you I'm fine.' She said. He nodded and then left.

'Ms. Halliwell some one wishes to say good night to you.' A lady said.

'Mommy!' A little girl who had Winnie the Pooh pyjamas on and a teddy in her hand, ran over to Piper. Piper lifted her up.

'Hello my little munchkin.' She said as she kissed the small girls soft brown hair.

'Goodnight mommy.' The little girl said planting a kiss on her moms cheek.

'Goodnight Molly now go to bed.' Piper set the girl down and she ran back over to her nanny who took her too bed.

Ok there we go the first chapter just really giving an insight as to how each lives their lives. A bit different! Please review and ill continue! Love Molly xox


	2. Lifted

Ok I am gona do another chapter of this fic and see what comments I get! You will understand why it is called Lifted by love hopefully in this chapter!

Chapter 2

The darkness was setting in and Leo was driving along listening to the radio. He lived quite far away from the pub he had been at. He would often take the 70 minute drive to spend time there with his friends. He didn't mind driving. It was very dark and he had turned his lights on. He heard a bang from the engine and then the car just conked out. He started the engine again but it didn't work.

'Shit!' He punched the horn and it blared. He got out of the car and went to the front of it and opened the bonnet. He fiddled with a few wires and gave up. He shut it and sat in his car. He looked at the clock. It was 12:20 AM. He laid back in the chair and sat thinking about how he was going to get home.

Piper was in her limo driving back from a TV interview. She was looking out the window when she saw a car at the side of the road with the lights on.

'Pull over William.' She said. He did so and stopped beside the car.

Leo looked out of the window and saw the car pulling up. He got out of the car.

Piper stepped out of the car and saw the man standing beside his car. Leo saw that the lady was Piper Halliwell. He was in shock. He just stared at her.

'Hello Sir are you in trouble?' She asked going over to him. Leo just nodded his head. 'Ok well maybe my driver can help.' Piper's driver went over and tried to fix the car. He couldn't fix it. During this time Leo was in star struck!

'Um...sorry Sir I can't fix it. It needs a repair job.' The driver said.

'Oh ok. Well I'll just stay here until tomorrow and then call the repair truck.' Leo said heading to his car.

'Oh no you cant spend the night in your car, it is to frost tonight. You must stay at my house.' Piper said.

Leo just looked at her. A celebrity was offering to let a complete stranger stay at her house. 'Um...no it's ok I'll stay here.'

'No, you will come with me. William ring up and tell Hannah to prepare another room for my guest.' Piper said. William went back to the car and rang the house. Leo agreed and got into the car. Piper got into the car too.

'So what is your name?' Piper asked.

'It's Leo. Leo Wyatt.' Leo said.

'Oo like Leo the lion.' Piper laughed. They talked a little bit until they arrived at her mansion. Leo looked out the tinted windows in awe.

'Wow.' He said.

'Sorry what did you say?' Piper asked.

Leo looked at her. 'Oh nothing.' He returned to gazing out the window. He opened the door and climbed out and held the door open for Piper.

'Oh thank you.' She said and headed to the door which was opened by a lady. 'Hello Hannah did you make the bedroom up?'

'Yes m'am I did.' Hannah said and returned to the house and headed to her room again. Leo walked into the hallway and looked around.

'Ok well your room is up the stairs and on the right.' Piper said. 'If you need anything else just ring.' She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Leo walked the stairs to his room and walked in. The room was like the size of his whole apartment. He even had his own bathroom. He was in total shock. He got undressed and went to be.

Ok end of chapter! I hope you get why its called Lifted by love cos he co lifted by Piper! Get it? No? ok! Next chapter is the morning. See what happens! Please Review1 Love Molly!


	3. Meeting Molly

Ok here goes my next chapter! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Leo woke up the next morning to the screams of a young girl. He didn't understand where or who it was coming from. He got out of bed and walked down the corridor towards the crying child. He was just in a pair of boxers. He came to the door when suddenly Piper came walking out of her room. Leo turned round and went bright red. Piper started laughing.

'Sorry didn't think you would be up.' Piper said giggling.

'Oh um...well I heard someone crying and I came to see who it was.' He said.

'Oh I'll go find out.' She said and left giggling. Leo headed back to his room.

'Oh my god I cant believe she saw me.' He said as he got dressed. He got dressed and went headed down stairs. He didn't really know where he was going but he went down stairs anyway. He came to the hallway when suddenly Molly came running out of a room giggling. Piper came running after her laughing. She stopped when she saw Leo standing there.

'Oh hello Leo.' She said.

'Hello...who was that if you don't mind me asking?' He said.

'Oh um...she's just a little girl I know.' Piper said. No one knew about her daughter except her close friends and family. She didn't want her daughter having to deal with the life of fame.

'Really. Ok.' Leo said. The little girl came running back.

'C'mon mommy. Let's play.' Molly said running up to Piper's leg and tugging at her pant leg.

Leo looked at Piper and smiled slightly. 'Little friend you say.'

Piper looked up at him. 'Ok she is my daughter. None of the press people and other people know about her. You have to promise me you wont tell anyone about her it's just I don't want her to have to face the problems I face going to the shops! You understand?' She asked.

Leo nodded and looked down at the little girl. 'Hello and what is you name?'

Molly looked up at him and smiled. 'Molly.'

'Well that's a pretty name for a very pretty girl' He bent down to her height. 'How old are you?'

Molly held up five fingers but Piper bent down and put one down so it showed only four.

'Wow four. Well you're nearly a lady.' He said and tickled her. Piper looked down at Leo and her daughter. Leo seemed very good with children. Piper had only known him for a few hours but she felt like she had known him a long time.

Molly let go of her moms hand and grabbed Leo's. 'Play with me.'

Leo looked at her and back to Piper. She nodded and Molly pulled Leo towards her play room. Piper watched her pull him and then went back to the room she came from.

'Ok Leo you be the horse and I'll be the sheep.' Molly said giving him the horse figure. Leo took it.

'Ok.' He said smiling. He had been playing with Molly for about half an hour. He was amazed at how the little girl began playing with him after only meeting him but little children are like that he thought.

'Ok Leo you have to make a horsey sound.' Molly told him. Piper walked in interrupting the fun time Molly was having.

'Ok Molly you're breakfast is ready.' Piper said. The little girl ran out of the room. 'Sorry about her dragging you in to play.'

'Oh no it's ok. Wow it feels so weird being near to a famous person.' Leo said.

Piper laughed. 'I don't like to think of myself as a famous person. I'm a normal person with just a bit of money.' She smiled.

Leo smiled back. 'I suppose. Oh well I suppose I should be going. I need to get my car fixed.'

'Oh yes I guess you're right,' Piper looked at him. She had liked having someone stay at her house. She wasn't used to having a complete stranger in her house but she felt different about Leo.

'Yep. Well thank you so much for letting me stay.' He said. He headed towards the door.

'Wait. I will ask William if he has had it fixed yet. I asked him to do that for you.' Piper said going over to him and putting her hand on his chest. Leo looked down at where she had placed her hand. She removed it. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok. Thank you for asking him to do that. You're very kind. Different to what I had always thought you were. No offence.' He added.

'What do you mean?' She looked slightly hurt.

'Well it's just that when I see you on TV you always seem so...how can I say this...stuck up.' He said. He knew she would be hurt by that.

Piper looked at him. 'I know what you mean. It is the way I act out of my own home.'

Leo nodded. 'I thought so because you are very different here in your own home.'

Ok end of chapter! Next one will be more....interesting I think! Please review!


	4. Touching Lips

Ok here goes next chapter! I think this will be quite an important chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Appreciated!

Chapter 4

Leo was in his car. The driver, William had sent for someone to fix it during the night. Leo was ready to go home. It was mid winter and it was freezing. Leo knew it was to get icy but he didn't mind, he had driven in worse conditions. Piper came out of the house.

'Um...Leo I just saw the weather. It's to get really cold. Bad icy conditions. I don't think you should be driving tonight.' She said. She was worried for Leo.

'No it's ok I will be fine. I have driven in worse times before.' Leo said and started the engine.

'No but this is bad tonight. I would feel better if you stayed just one more night.' She said.

Leo thought about it. He was worried in case he did have an accident and he didn't mind spending an extra night there. 'Ok.' He got out. 'I hope this is not trouble. I mean I know you have a lot of work to be doing and I don't want this to ruin your plans.'

'Oh heavens no. I am free this week. No important interviews or meetings.' She said. They walked indoors.

'Ms. Halliwell, dinner is ready. Will Mr Wyatt be dinning with us again??' The cook asked.

'Yes he will. Thank you.' Piper said. They headed into the dinning room. Dinner was set.

'Thank you. This is all too much.' Leo said. Little Molly came running in.

'Mommy mommy can I eat with you?' She blinked her brown eyes that mirrored her mothers eyes and features.

'Yea ok.' Piper said and kissed her daughters brown hair. Molly walked over and climbed onto a chair and the lady set her dinner in front of her and she began to eat.

Leo and Piper ate their dinner too. Occasionally they would look up to each other and smile. The meal was very quiet except from Molly telling them all about her day.

'And also Emily found a bug but then Jake smooshed it.' Molly said. Piper and Leo laughed.

'It seems like she enjoys Kindergarten.' Leo said drinking his drink.

'Yea she does.' Piper said. She took her last bite and then got up. Leo got up too and they walked into the kitchen and set their plates down. Molly came in carrying her plastic one and set it on the work top like her mommy.

'Mommy can Leo stay here for ever?' Molly asked out of the blue. Piper looked at Molly and bent down to be her height.

'Honey, Leo cant stay here for ever because he has his own home. He is just staying here one more night because it is too cold for him to drive home.' Piper said lifting her daughter up.

'But why cant he stay. I mean you likes and I likes him so he can stay!' Molly smiled and yawned.

'Well maybe we should decide that when you wake up tomorrow. Bed time.' Piper said setting her daughter down but Molly wouldn't let her go. 'Now c'mon Molly, Lizzie is going to put you to bed. Now get off me.' Molly still wouldn't let go.

'Um...maybe she wants you to put her to bed.' Leo said. Piper looked at him.

'No I don't do that. Her nanny does it.' Piper said.

Leo thought that was very cruel to have some one else put your daughter to bed. ' But why don't you try and do it tonight. I think she wants you too. I don't mean to sound rude it's just I can see she yearns to spend time with you.' He said.

Piper looked at him. 'It is none of your business who puts my daughter to bed and you will not tell me whether or not my daughter wants to spend time with me. You are nothing but a guest in my house and that gives you no right to tell me how to raise my child.' Piper said angrily. She forced Molly of her and went up to her bed room. Molly followed her in tears but her nanny grabbed her and carried her to her room. Leo stood there watching the scene of a daughter crying and her mother walk. Leo couldn't understand how someone couldn't even put their own daughter to bed. But who was Leo to question a routine. He headed up to bed.

Piper walked into her room and sat on her bed. 'What a rude man telling me what my own daughter wants.' She scoffed. She got undressed and lay in bed. She tossed and turned until about 2'oclock AM. She got up for a drink.

Leo lay in bed and looked at the clock and realised it was 2 AM. He thought he would get up and get a drink. He walked down the many stairs and then walked into the kitchen to find Piper there. 'oh hello.'

Piper turned around. 'Hey. What are you doing up?'

'Couldn't sleep.' He said.

'Me neither. Look about what I said earlier I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was just angry at Molly.' She said.

'Nah it's ok. You're her mom you know what's best.' Leo said pouring water into a cup and drinking it.

'You drink water when you can't sleep either?' She asked.

'Yea.' Leo smiled. Even though she was a celebrity she and Leo had a lot of things in common.

'So um...what school did you do to? I know that is something I probably shouldn't ask but...' Piper said.

'I went to Baker High.' 'He said.

'Wow so did I.' She said smiling.

'Yea I know. You were in my class.' He said drinking.

'Oh right.' She said. She knew she had recognised him. 'So we're old friends.'

'Um...no actually you hated me.' He said smiling slightly.

Piper looked shocked. 'Wow well it looks like things change as you grow up.' She said. She went over to put her cup in he sink. She dropped it. Leo bent down to get it and she did too. They came up at the same time. Their lips touched but neither tried to pull away. After what seemed like a lifetime they parted.

'Im sorry I just i...' Piper said.

'No don't apologies it was my fault, sorry.' Leo said. He turned round and headed for his bed. He didn't know what else to say.

Piper stood there. She didn't know whether to go to bed or stand there. She decided bed would be good. They both went to bed and didn't sleep at all just lay there thinking about what had just happened.

Ok end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is Piper wondering if she does love him!!! OOOooooOOO Gee I cant even wait myself! Please review!


	5. Understanding Feelings Part 1

Ok here is the next chapter! Does she love him or is she just thinking it? Well read it and find out! Oh and I know its like chapter 5 but I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Charmed characters (sadly). I own Molly and Piper's Friends

Ok some thank yous are in order I think:

Ok enough serious stuff on with the chapter! Oh and Lissy you'll be pleased to know you feature in this! HEHE! Also Hannah I made Hannah appear in this one just for you! ï

Chapter 5

It was the morning after the 'incident'. It was the name Piper had made up for it as she lay in bed. She heard Molly giggling as she ran past Piper's room and then footsteps run past. She thought it is probably just her nanny. But then she heard a mans voice. She recognised it as Leo's. She got up and went to the door and peered out it. She saw Leo tickling Molly and Molly in fits of laughter. Piper smiled but then removed it from her face when she remembered what they had done the previous night. She sighed and went to her en suite and got dressed and then left the safety of her room to face Leo. She went to the kitchen area were she saw Hannah preparing some breakfast. She was putting cereal into a Molly's Winnie the Pooh bowl that her daddy had bought her.

'Um...Hannah what are you putting into her bowl?' Piper asked.

'Oh good morning M'am. It's Coco Pops. Mr Wyatt bought them for himself and offered Molly some. If you don't want me to give them to her I will give her, her normal breakfast.' Hannah said.

Piper opened her mouth to say a comment about Leo giving her daughter breakfast options but didn't. 'Yes it's fine. I will have some too.' She said.

'Ok m'am. I will bring in three bowls then. Please take a seat.' Hannah said. Piper nodded and went into the dinning room where Leo was sitting teaching Molly how to play Noughts and Crosses.

'Ok Molly you put a big X there.' Leo said pointing to an empty square. Molly nodded and drew an X in the space. Leo then put an O in a space. He was playing badly so little Molly would win. 'Oh look you won again. Wow Miss Molly you are very good.' Molly giggled. Piper smiled. Molly turned around and saw her mommy.

'Mommy we are playing, come play with us!' She said.

Piper went over and sat beside Molly. 'Ok what are you playing?'

'We are playing....noughts and um....What is the other one Leo?' Molly asked looking up at him with her brown eyes.

'Um...its crosses.' Leo said looking at her avoiding contact with Piper.

'Yea that's it! Noughts and Crosses. Mommy wanna play?' She asked.

'Ok Coco Pops are ready.' Said Hannah as she entered with three bowls.

'YaY.' Molly said getting excited. Hannah placed one in front of Leo and Piper and then Molly's special bowl in front of her.

'Ok eat up.' Hannah said and left again. Piper smiled at her daughter who was munching at hers contently.

'So have you ever had these before?' Leo asked.

'Well once but it was a long time ago.' She said still avoiding eye contact.

'Oh ok.' Leo said. The rest of breakfast was in silence except from Molly's occasional shriek of excitement.

Later on Piper was in her room reading a book. She was going out to meet her friends for lunch at 1:00. She heard Leo talking to someone. She got up and saw him carrying a bag with his clothes in it.

'Well thank you very much you guys have been too kind.' He said. He was saying good bye to Hannah and William. Piper stood back watching him. Suddenly Molly came running between her legs and up to Leo.

'C'mon Leo lets play more Noughts and Crosses.' She said taking his hand.

'I'm sorry Mol but I can't. I have to go.' Leo said bending down to her height like he had done the first time he had met her.

'Go? Go where?' She asked her small face full of confusion.

'I have to go home. But I'm sure you can play Noughts and Crosses with your mommy. Right Piper?' Leo said looking up at her. Piper looked at him. She didn't realise he knew she was there.

'Uh...yes. Of course you can baby.' She came up behind Molly.

'But I wanna play with you.' She said as tears filled up in her soft eyes.

'Aww no don't cry. Maybe someday we will see each other again.' He said standing up. Molly began to cry. Leo lifted her up. 'Aww ssh it's ok. Now c'mon big girls don't cry.' He said.

'I'm not a big girl I'm only little.' Molly said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Molly's nanny came over to take Molly from him.

'No let me have her, she is my daughter.' Piper said peeling Molly from Leo. Leo looked at the nanny and shrugged. Molly began crying again and lay her head on her mums shoulder and let her tears roll down her cheeks freely.

'Well thank you for letting me stay her Miss Halliwell.' Leo said.

'Good bye Mr Wyatt.' Piper said rubbing Molly's back with her hand. Leo left through the door and got into his car and Piper walked out to the steps and watched him drive through the gates, drive out of her life.

'Hey Lissy. Wow I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.' Piper said as she hugged her friend Lisa. She was out with her friends for lunch.

'Yea it's been to long.' Lissy said. Piper sat down.

'Hey Piper.' Her fiend, Anna said.

'Wow it is so good to see you all?' Where is Alice?' Piper asked.

'Here I am! Nature called and I had to answer.' Alice said as she sat down at the table beside Lissy.

Piper smiled. 'So Lissy how is married life?' Piper asked.

'Well it's good. Rwoe made me breakfast in bed this morning. He is so sweet sometimes.' Lissy said smiling.

'Oh Lissy give over!' Anna said. 'So Piper I saw your new film. Very good.'

'You think? I wasn't sure what the public would think of it.' Piper said drinking her coffee.

'Oh no I loved it.' Alice said drinking her Mocha.

'Yea me to. Rwoe even liked it and he isn't a movie guy.' Lissy said. The waiter came over and took their order. They didn't go to a normal café because it would have been difficult for Piper so they went to one that they go to a lot and everyone knows them.

'Oh by the way I heard about....'Alice lowered her voice, 'you house guest.'

Piper looked at her quite surprised that she would bring it up. 'Oh I see. How did you find out?'

'Well it was William. He was driving us here and he told us. He knew we wouldn't tell anyone.' Anna said.

'Oh I see. Well he has gone now. He left this morning.' Piper said as their food arrived. They began eating.

'Oh you sound disappointed that he has left. Are you?' Lissy asked.

Piper looked up and smiled 'No I'm not.' She said covering up the fact that she did miss him being there. Ever since they had kissed she had been getting this strange feeling in her that she couldn't understand.

'Ok. If you say so.' Alice said unconvinced. She looked at the other two and smiled.

'Look okay I am disappointed he has gone because he was so good with Molly and she loves him.' Piper said.

'And....'Lissy said knowing there was more.

'And...I miss him too.' Piper said looking down at her food.

'I told you!' Anna said.

'Honey what do you mean you miss him?' Lissy asked.

'Well i...think...I love him.' Piper said.

'How can you think you love him I mean you hardly know him?' Alice said.

'I don't know but I can't describe the feeling I get every time he was round me or when I think about him. When he left my heart broke in two. I know he doesn't feel the same as me so I just have to live with this.' Piper said. Her friends look from one another and then back to Piper.

Ok end of that chapter? Good or bad? Will I stop? Please review and do tell me! Love Molly xoxo


	6. Understanding Feelings Part 2

Yep

Lol

Ok well here is what Leo has to say about his feelings! So hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I do own Leo's Family!

Chapter 6

It had been a day since Leo had left Halliwell Mansion. On the way home he felt something tug at his heart. He didn't quite understand what it was. He was going to see his family today because he hadn't seen them in while. He wanted to tell them about his stay with a Celebrity! He wasn't sure how they would react but he hoped it would be good.

'Hey Leo.' His mom, Sally said.

'Hey mom!' Leo said hugging his mom.

'Hey son.' His dad said as he came over. Leo hugged his dad too. His little sister, Lilly walked over too.

'Hey bro.' She said.

'Hey sis.' Leo said smiling.

'Ok c'mon lets eat I have a meal all ready.' His mom said. They walked into the dinning room and sat down. They began the meal with occasional chat.

'So Leo what have you been doing recently.' His mother asked.

'Well I have just been hanging out with my mates and...' he wasn't sure how to say he was staying with a celled. It doesn't exactly roll of the tongue.' And I was um...staying with Piper Halliwell.' He said. His family dropped their cutlery and mouths dropped to the floor.

'I'm sorry we thought you said you were staying with Piper Halliwell.' His father said.

'I was.' He said.

'Wow super cool!' Lilly said. Leo smiled at his little sisters reaction.

'Well um...son how did that come about?' His dad asked.

'Well I was out in my car and then it sort of conked out and then she came along and I stayed at her house and left yesterday.' Leo said giving them the short and quick version.

'Oh I see. Well um...that is very interesting. Well I do hope that Piper Halliwell is a lot nicer than she is on TV.' His mom said. Leo looked down at his plate at the mention of Piper's name. His mother noticed this. 'Is she not?'

He looked up again. 'Oh no she is lovely. She is nothing like how she acts on Television. She is warm hearted, loving and funny.' Leo said.

'Gee bro keep talking like that and people will think you love her!' Lilly said laughing.

Leo looked up at her and smiled slightly. He didn't understand that every time someone mentioned her name he got tingles. He had never felt like it before.

'Well she sounds very nice. I'm glad she isn't anything like her TV self.' Mom said.

Leo looked at them. 'Um...could you excuse me a minute.' Leo said getting up and going to the bathroom. He went in there and looked in the mirror. He looked at himself. He thought about Piper and he felt a tug at his heart again. He thought for a minute and then returned to his family.

After dinner they sat down and watched some TV. His mom brought up the subject of Piper again.

'So what did you do at her house? Is it a nice house?' She asked.

'Her house is lovely. It is huge. I just stayed and played with her daughter.' Leo said.

'I'm sorry you did what?' Lilly asked.

'She has a daughter?' His dad asked.

'Yes she has a daughter. Her name is Molly and she is four years old.' He said, emphasise on 'four years old'. Lilly nodded her head.

'Wow well I never. Piper Halliwell a mom. Never would put the two together.' She said.

'Piper is a really nice lady!' Leo said getting quite agitated.

'Ok ok you have said. Gees Leo.' Lilly said. She looked at him. She knew her big brother well and knew there was something he was hiding. 'Do you have feelings for her?'

Leo looked at her. Was he that transparent? 'Um...I'm not sure. I have strong feelings for her but I just don't understand what they mean.' He said. They looked at him expecting more.

Ok there we go end of that chapter! Please review and I will do the next one! The next one will hopefully be about what they are going to do about their feelings!


	7. Memories and Films

Ok here goes another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Crew but I do own lil Molly and the house staff.

Lissy I added your idea into this chapter but it won't actually happen until the next chapter! Love ya Lis! xoxo

Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Piper had been to see her friends and had told them how she felt for Leo. She knew they where shocked but she didn't care. During the day she would always end up thinking of him. She knew she was wrong to think of him. She always said to herself 'He doesn't love you so you shouldn't love him.' But saying that still didn't make the strong feelings go away. Every time Molly would ask 'Where's Leo?' Her heart would break. She missed him and so did her daughter. While Piper was in her room she heard a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Piper said. The door opened and her house cleaner came in.

'M'am I found Mr Wyatt's shirt while I was cleaning his room.' Mary said.

Piper looked at the shirt. It was the one she had first seen Leo wear. 'Oh ok. Well give it to me and I will get it sent back to him.' Piper said reaching out for the shirt.

'Ok M'am.' Mary said and gave her the shirt and then left again. Piper looked at the shirt and smiled. She smelt it. It smelt of Leo. She sighed. She closed her eyes and got images of Leo.

'_**Oh ok. Well I'll just stay here until tomorrow and then call the repair truck.' Leo said heading to his car.**_

'**_Oh no you can't spend the night in your car, it is to frost tonight. You must stay at my house.' Piper said._**

_**Leo just looked at her. A celebrity was offering to let a complete stranger stay at her house. 'Um...no it's ok I'll stay here.' **_

The imaged ended and Piper smiled.

'_**Oh hello Leo.' She said.**_

'_**Hello...who was that if you don't mind me asking?' He said.**_

'_**Oh um...she's just a little girl I know.' Piper said. **_

'_**Really. Ok.' Leo said. The little girl came running back.**_

'_**C'mon mommy. Let's play.' Molly said running up to Piper's leg and tugging at her pant leg.**_

_**Leo looked at Piper and smiled slightly. 'Little friend you say.'**_

Piper smiled at the image that had just appeared. She remembered the first time Leo met her daughter very well.

_**Leo smiled back. 'I suppose. Oh well I suppose I should be going. I need to get my car fixed.' **_

'_**Oh yes I guess you're right,' Piper looked at him. **_

'_**Yep. Well thank you so much for letting me stay.' He said. He headed towards the door.**_

'_**Wait. I will ask William if he has had it fixed yet. I asked him to do that for you.' Piper said going over to him and putting her hand on his chest. Leo looked down at where she had placed her hand. She removed it. 'Sorry.'**_

She smiled again remembering the first time she felt something more than friendship for Leo.

**_Leo thought that was very cruel to have some one else put your daughter to bed. 'But why don't you try and do it tonight. I think she wants you too. I don't mean to sound rude it's just I can see she yearns to spend time with you.' He said._**

_**Piper looked at him. 'It is none of your business who puts my daughter to bed and you will not tell me whether or not my daughter wants to spend time with me. You are nothing but a guest in my house and that gives you no right to tell me how to raise my child.' Piper said angrily. **_

Piper's smile vanished. She didn't realise she had been so rude to Leo. 'He definitely doesn't feel the same way as me now.' She said to herself.

Across town Leo was sitting in his apartment lounge watching TV. He turned the channel over and a film was on. He realised that it was one featuring Piper Halliwell. He turned the volume up.

_**Piper: I know I do love you but we just can't be together.**_

_**Male Actor: But Sara I love you. Who cares what my family think. **_

**_Piper: I know. But what your family thinks is part of what a relationship is built on._**

_**Male Actor: I know. I'm sorry.**_

_**Piper: It's ok Paul. It just wasn't meant to be. **_

Leo watched as the male character walk off and Piper's character began to cry. Leo watched the scene.

'What have I done?' He whispered. 'I love her.'

He got up from his seat and took his car keys and went out to his car. 'I'm going to go back.' He said and began to drive the long drive to her house.

Piper was sitting in her room still holding the shirt. She had been in her room for a while thinks things through. 'I need him.' She whispered. She got up and went to the hallway and took the keys to her own car. She went out the door and all the staff came out of their rooms and smiled.

'She's doing it.' William said to Hannah. Hannah smiled and looked at Mary and winked. Mary smiled. Molly's nanny came out of the nursery and saw the door shut.

'Is she doing what I think she is doing?' She asked. The other three smiled and nodded. They all smiled and went back to doing what they were doing before Piper left.

Piper got into her car and drove towards the pub she knew Leo went to often hoping he would be there!

Ok end of that chapter! Lissy your 'thing' is in the next chapter! Please review and you will understand what I am talking about when I do the next chapter! I hope that the bit about one each is doing it will keep you reading! I liked writing the bit, I hope you'll enjoy it! Love Molly xox


	8. Passings

Ok here goes my next chapter! Thank you for my reviews!! I love you so much for them!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Crew but I do own the pub people and the house staff again!

Lissy here is your shirt idea! Lol!

Chapter 8

Leo was driving along. He saw a car come towards him. He stopped to let them past because it was a thin road. He stopped and flashed his lights for the car to drive past. The car drove by and he continued on his journey to Halliwell Mansion.

Piper drove past the person letting her past. She thought that they were a very kind person and Piper knew how dangerous this road could be.

Leo drove on and on. The road to him never seemed to end. He had driven up it many times before going to the pub he usually went to but that was not his destination tonight. He drove and then came to familiar cross roads. He went straight across and drove on for a while until he came to the familiar gates of Halliwell Mansion.

Piper switched on her lights to full beam so she could see the turn off for Sweeney's pub. She knew this was where Leo went a few times because in the journey back from picking him up he mentioned that that was where her was coming from. She saw the turn in for the pub. She turned on her indicator and turned into the car park for the pub.

Leo drove up the long drive way and pulled up at the door of the Mansion. He got out of the car and went up and rang the doorbell.

Piper got out of her car. She knew people would recognise her but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Leo. She went over to the front door of the pub and breathed before walking in.

Leo waited for the door to open. The door was opened to him by William. 'Hey William I am looking for Piper I mean Ms Halliwell.'

William looked at him and turned his head to behind him. Hannah, Mary and the nanny came over and saw him standing there.

'Is something wrong?' Leo asked worried.

'Um...well the thing is Mr Wyatt, Ms Halliwell isn't here.' William said.

Leo looked at him and his face fell. 'What? Well where is she?'

Hannah came over. 'She went looking for you.'

Leo looked at her. He didn't understand what she said.

Piper walked into the main area. People turned round and looked at her.

'Oh my god it's Piper Halliwell.' One man said.

'No don't be stupid she wouldn't come in here.' Another said.

Piper looked around helplessly for Leo. She couldn't see him anywhere so she decided to ask at the bar. She walked over to the bar and the barman just stared at her. 'Um...I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Leo.' She said.

The barman opened his mouth but nothing came out.

'Sorry didn't hear that, could you speak up.' She said.

'I...uh....he....isn't here.' The barman managed to get out. Piper's face fell.

'But he told me he comes here a lot.' She said.

'We aint seen him 'ere for a few days M'am.' A man said. He looked shabbily dressed and smelt of alcohol.

'You mean he hasn't been here?' She asked.

'Yep. Got it first time doll!' He said.

Piper felt like crying.

Leo looked at them. 'What do you mean?'

Hannah looked at William and then back to Leo. 'She went looking for you I said.'

'Yea she left about an hour and half ago. You probably met her on the road.' William said.

Leo looked at him. The car driving past. (AN Ok I'm seeing all this in my head as images of him driving past her! Wow! Sorry I'll keep writing) it was her. He breathed heavily and looked up at the staff again. 'Thank you.' He said and went back to his car.

'Oh I hope dis works you guys!' A little girl's voice said. Molly popped her head from behind the door and smiled.

'It will Mol. It will.' William said.

Leo started his engine and turned his vehicle round and drove down the drive way again and out the gates.

Piper turned around and began to leave the pub. She had many faces on her as she left just the same as when she entered the pub. She could feel tears burning up in her eyes and she left quicker. She didn't want all these people to see her cry. She went and got into her car and cried. She got Leo's shirt and cried into it. She sat in her car for a while.

Leo drove along. He knew what her car looked like and was looking out for it. He drove past the pub and looked in and saw it. He saw her car. His face lit up. He turned in and parked his car.

Piper sat looking at Leo's shirt. It was wet from her tears but she didn't care. It was all she had left of Leo. She felt more tears come on. She noticed a figure standing beside her car. She looked around slowly and saw.....Leo standing at her door. He was smiling. Piper looked up at him. They looked at one another. Leo opened the car door and pulled it as far back as it would go and held out his hand for her to take. Piper looked at his hand and put her hand in his. He helped her out of the car and they stood facing one another. Leo looked into her eyes and Piper into his.

'Um...you forgot your shirt.' She whispered.

'I know. I left it there so I could see you again.' He whispered back.

Piper looked up at him. She dropped the shirt to the ground. Leo lifted his free hand and placed it on her cheek and wiped away her loose tears. Piper lifted her free hand and placed it on top of his. Their emotions were everywhere but were directed at one another. Their heads moved closer until they could feel each others breath on their face. Their lips brushed each others and the kiss intensified.

Ok I know what a silly place to end it but I want to leave it for the next chapter! I think I might do only two more chapters and I might start on a sequel for it or start on my sequel for Piper and Leo's Family. I don't know I'll see what happens! Please review and tell me! Love Molly xoxo


	9. One Halliwell

Ok here goes the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Crew but I do own the house staff and Molly.

Chapter 9

Piper and Leo parted but still kept eye contact. Piper put her hand on his chest. She then leant her head on his chest.

'Oh I have wanted to do that for so long.' He said softly. He smiled and set his head on top of hers.

Piper smiled and pulled her head back. 'I think we should go back or these people will say something to the tabloids.' She said. Leo agreed and they drove back to Halliwell Mansion in their separate cars.

'Oh quick I see their cars.' William said as he peered out the window in between two curtains.

'Oh ok. Molly let's go.' Her nanny said.

'No, I wanna see Leo!' Molly said.

'You will soon but now we have to pretend to be asleep for mommy!' Her nanny said. Molly cocked her head and thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded her head and ran to her room, her nanny chasing after her.

Hannah went into the kitchen to pretend she is busy making something to eat and William went into the garage to look at the cars.

Piper opened her car door and shut her car and waited for Leo to come over to her. Leo arrived a few seconds after her and got out and went over to her. He took her hand and they headed up the steps to the house. Piper opened the door and walked in.

'Where is everyone?' Leo whispered in her ear.

Piper shrugged. 'I don't know.' She whispered back. She let go of Leo's hand and walked over to the kitchen area. She walked in to see Hannah preparing something.

'Oh Hello M'am. You're back. I didn't hear you come in.' She said.

'Yea I just got back. Um...where is Molly?' Piper asked as she took a raw piece of carrot sitting just cut.

'Oh I think she is in bed. Why?' Hannah asked trying not to smiled.

'Oh I just wanted to see her. Thank you.' Piper said and she left the kitchen. Hannah smiled.

Piper walked over to Leo. 'Molly is in bed. Let's go and see her.' They walked up the corridor towards Molly's play room and then went to her bed room. They opened the door slowly to see Molly in bed listening to her nanny reading her a story. Molly looked up and pretended to look excited to see her mom. For only four years old she was pretty good at the acting thing! She hopped out of bed and ran over to her mommy. Piper lifted her daughter up and hugged her. Molly peeked out the door looking for Leo but she couldn't see him.

'Where is Leo?' Molly asked.

'Molly!' Her nanny said. 'I told you that you weren't supposed to say that until I told you!' She laughed.

Piper looked at her daughter and smiled. Molly batted her eyelashes innocently. 'Leo.' Piper said. Leo turned round the corner and walked towards them. When Molly saw him she reached her arms out in excitement.

'Leo!' She shouted. Leo came over and took Molly from Piper's arms. He smiled at the four year old. Molly hugged Leo's neck and kissed his cheek. 'I love you Leo.' She said. Leo smiled.

'I like you a lot too Molly but I only have one place in my heart for one Halliwell.' Leo said looking at Piper. Molly didn't understand what he had just said but giggled anyway.

'Can we play Noughts and Crosses Leo?' Molly asked.

'Uh...in a wee while Mol.' Leo said setting her down and going over to Piper and kissing her head. Molly looked groced out.

'Eww get of my mommy!' Molly said.

Leo laughed and Piper bent down to her daughter. 'Molly baby, um...Leo is allowed to kiss me because he is a special man.' Piper said. She didn't know really what to tell a four year old when some one was kissing her mommy.

Molly looked at Leo. 'He's special?' Leo pretended to look hurt.

'Ok that's it no more Noughts and Crosses for you.' Leo said.

'No! No fair! I wanna play Noughts and Crosses. I love you!!' Molly said going over and putting her hands up.

Leo lifted the child up. 'Ok maybe we can play a little game.'

'YaY.' Molly's face filled with excitement. Piper laughed and kissed her daughters head.

Leo and Molly walked off to play Noughts and Crosses and Piper turned to face the Staff.

'Um...I know it isn't really my place to say M'am but what about your divorce?' Hannah asked.

Piper looked at her. She and her husband had never actually got legally divorced. They had just split up. She knew she had to go and see her ex but she didn't know what to say. 'I know. I don't know what I will do but I'll leave it for a while. I mean it's not like we're gonna get married just yet.' Piper said. Hannah nodded. She and William went back to work and Mary left. Molly's nanny had gone home. Piper returned to Leo and Molly and watched as they played Noughts and Crosses. She smiled.

Ok I know another really crap place to end a chapter! Oh I do wonder who her ex husband is? Ok next chapter is them going out on a first date so to speak! Please review and tell me what you think! Love Molly xoxo


	10. Occasional Smiles

Ok a new chapter! A date!!! LoL Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Very good!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Charmed crew but I do own house staff, Molly and Lissy (one of my bestest friends!)

Ok Lissy sorry that your babysitting bit didn't last longer in this! I still love ya! Mwah!

Chapter 10

A few days later Piper was at home. She and Molly where watching a children's film. It had been Molly's choice. Leo came over to her house a lot because Piper wasn't ready to show the public her relationship. Piper looked over at her daughter who was sitting on her small Pink chair near the TV giggling at the screen.

'Mommy look!' Molly said pointed her finger at the screen.

'Yes it's funny Mol.' Piper said looking at her watched. Leo was supposed to be here. They where going out for dinner. Well it was only 2:00 PM but Leo was coming over to spend the day with them anyway. The doorbell went and Piper looked hopeful. The door opened to the room she was in. It was Hannah.

'M'am it's your friend Lisa.' She said. Piper's smiled slightly disappeared.

'Oh ok show her in.' Piper said. Lissy walked in and saw Molly sitting watching the movie and Piper sitting on the couch.

'Well nice to meet you too.' Lissy said.

'Oh sorry Hello.' Piper said looking up at her. Lissy sat down beside her.

'What's up?' She asked. She knew her friend very well and knew when something was bothering her.

'Well it's just Leo was supposed to be here by now because he is spending the day with us and he hasn't arrived yet.' Piper said. 'I know it's stupid but I'm just worried in case he has changed his mind. You know.'

'Aww honey he'll be here.' Lissy said reassuring her friend. Piper smiled at her.

'Enough about me how are you and Rwoe?' Piper asked.

'Great! The honeymoon is definitely not over! If you know what I mean.' Lissy said smiling.

'Eww over sharing!' Piper said. The movie ended and Molly came over and climbed on her mom's knee. 'Well hello sunshine.'

'Mommy, where is Leo?' Molly asked. She lay back and snuggled on her mom's chest. She yawned.

'He will be here soon. Don't worry baby.' Piper said rubbing her daughter's soft brown hair. Molly lay and moved up and down with the rhythmical movement of Piper's breathing.

'She looks so much like you.' Lissy said. She looked at the girl whose eyelids where slowly opening and closing.

'Yea she does.' Piper said softly kissing her daughters head. 'Do you think you and Rwoe will ever have kids?'

'Well I'm not sure. I would love children because I love kids. But I don't know, I think we will wait a while yet.' Lissy said smiling at Molly who placed her thumb in her mouth and smiled though it. 'She is so cute!'

Piper smiled and laughed softly. Her mind then went back to Leo. 'I wonder if he has changed his mind?'

'Piper don't, he'll be here.' Lissy said.

'Yea I know. Do you want some coffee?' Piper asked looking down at her daughter who was drifting in and out of slumber. She gently stood up and lifted her daughter who laid her head on her mother's shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth. She let her eyelids close. Piper closed her eyes and placed a soft yet loving kiss on her head. Lissy looked up and smiled at the mother-daughter scene before her eyes. Piper walked out of the lounge carrying Molly and walked into the kitchen and asked Hannah to make some coffee for Lissy and herself. She then walked down the hallway to young Molly's bedroom. She walked in the door and walked over towards the small pink bed. She moved the covers back with one hand and then gently lay her sleeping daughter in the bed and placed the covers over her. She kissed her head and then headed towards the door. She stood at the door way for a minute to look at Molly and then closed the door and headed back to Lissy.

'Ok that is her quiet for a while!' She said laughing slightly. The doorbell went and Piper smiled at the door. She saw William going over to it. 'No let me get it.' She said. William nodded and went back to where he came from. Piper breathed and went over to the pine door. She put her hand on the handle and turned it slowly. She opened it slowly looked out it. It was him. She smiled widely and pulled it back faster and hugged him. Leo, slightly taken aback from his greeting hugged her. ' I didn't think you would come.' She said as she pulled away.

'Why did you think that? Of course I would come.' He said.

'Well it's just that you're late and I well you know was getting worried.' Piper said looking to the floor.

'Oh you are silly! I would never do that to you.' He said. He took her hand and they walked towards the lounge where Lissy was sitting patiently. She looked up and saw them standing there.

'Hello. You must be Leo.' She said holding out her hand. Leo took it and shook it.

'Yep that's me!' He smiled.

They sat down. Hannah came in with the coffee. 'Thanks Hannah.' Piper said.

The three of them chatted for an hour or so until the door opened slightly. Piper looked up and it opened fully to reveal a sleepy Molly rubbing her eyes.

'Mommy...' She mumbled.

'Yea sweetie. I'm here.' Piper said. She went over and picked her up and carried her over to where she sat. She set her on her knee. Molly lay back on her chest again trying to wake herself up. Leo looked at her and smiled. Piper turned round to see him smiling. 'What are you smiling at?'

'You. You and your daughter.' He said. She smiled back at him.

'Oh for goodness sakes.' Lissy laughed. 'Will you too stop all this smiling it's making me jealous!'

They laughed and this woke Molly up more. She turned around and looked at Leo. 'Leo! You're here!' She sat up and clambered onto his knee.

'Yep I'm here.' He said. Molly smiled flashing teeth.

A few hours later after many games of Noughts and Crosses and many puzzles Piper looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00PM.

'Uh...Leo what time is our table?' She asked,

'7 why?' He asked placing a puzzle piece in its right place.

'Well it's just that it's 6 and i just remembered I gave the nanny the night off.' Lissy heard this and looked up.

'I don't mind looking after her.' She said. Piper looked at her friend.

'Really?' Lissy nodded. 'Oh thank you so much!' She said and went over and hugged her friend.

'Hey it'll give me some practise for when I have kids!' She laughed.

Piper laughed and then she went off to get ready. Leo decided he would go and change into his suit. Lissy agreed to keep Molly company.

Piper walked into her room and opened her closet. She filed through her dresses until she stopped at a crimson colored one. She pulled it out of the rail and set it on the bed. She smiled and nodded. She then proceeded to put on her make up. When she had completed her makeup she took out a brush and brushed her long soft brown hair. She got a flower clip from her bedside table and slid it into her hair. She let the rest fall down her back and some lay on her shoulders. She then slid on her dress. It had a slight slit up the left leg. It went just below the knee. She went over and chose a shawl to match her dress. She put on some shoes and took one last look in the mirror and then went out to see Leo looking handsome in a black tie less suit. She thought he looked so handsome. Leo looked up to see Piper walking towards him. He just gazed at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Lissy came out of the door holding Molly. She smiled at them.

'Oh Piper you look amazing.' She said.

'You look perrty Mommy.' Molly giggled.

'You look....beautiful.' Leo said. That was all Piper wanted to hear. She walked over and Leo held out his arm and she took it. They looked round to Molly and Lissy. Lissy smiled and they walked out the door to the Limo. William decided it would be more romantic to ride in a Limo. Leo held the door open for Piper who got in and Leo followed her entrance and they drove to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant. It was one Piper had chosen because she knew that no one would see her there. Leo got out first and held out his arm again for her to take. They walked into the restaurant. They where taken to a secluded place and sat down. Leo couldn't stop gazing at her. He thought she looked amazing.

'Can I take your order sir?' The waiter asked. Leo blinked and stopped looking at Piper.

'Uh yea sorry can I have the duck.' He said.

'And you madam?' The waiter asked.

'Um...I would like the duck also.' She said smiling at Leo. The waiter left them and Leo looked at Piper again. 'What?'

'Nothing I just can't take my eyes off you.' He said. Piper blushed. They chatted for a few more minutes until their meal was served. During the meal they would occasionally look up at one another catching glimpses of smiles. They finished their meal and desert came. They shared a desert. Taking it in turns to take some. Leo put some on his fork and held it up for Piper to take. He placed the fork in her mouth. She took it and smiled and laughed. She put some on her fork and placed it in Leo's mouth. They continued this until the desert was gone.

'You have the last bit.' He said putting it on his fork. She smiled and he put it in her mouth. They smiled at one another. They got up and headed out. Leo took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They walked out to the street. They walked over to the park that was hidden by trees and lit by small lights. They walked though it.

Piper shivered. Her shawl didn't give her enough heat. Leo noticed her shiver. 'Here take my jacket.' He said removing his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She smiled and took in the heat from the jacket. Leo took her hand again. They walked a bit more with occasional conversation but mostly soaking up the time that they have had together.

'Lets sit down.' Leo said pointing to a free bench. They went over and Leo sat down and Piper sat beside him. Leo put his arm around her and she snuggled into him for body heat. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Their heads moved closer to one another until their lips touched. It was a more electrifying kiss than they had ever shared. Each others emotions touching. The whole world surrounding them seemed to stop dead. It was just them. They parted after what seemed like an eternity. Piper, eyes still closed smiled. Leo kissed her forehead.

Back at Halliwell Mansion Lissy was putting Molly to bed.

'Ok Molly now you go to sleep.' She said.

'Lissy when will mommy and daddy be back?' She asked. Lissy looked shocked, Daddy? 'I mean Leo.' Molly said sleepily. Lissy smiled.

'Soon angel. Soon. Now you sleep and you will see them tomorrow morning. Good night, sweet dreams.' Lissy said. She kissed her head and left the room leaving the door ajar slightly. She smiled. The little girl had just called Leo daddy. Lissy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but it didn't matter. It was good that she liked Leo. Well it was obvious she liked him and that Leo liked Molly too.

Leo and Piper where in the car on the journey back. They were smiling at each other again. William looked in his mirror and couldn't help but smile at the couple. He drove them home ocassioanlly checking his mirror.

Ok I know another really crap ending! But please review!


	11. Revisiting the past

Ok here goes another chapter! I have decided not to end this and do a sequel I have decided just to do a big long fic! Does everybody like that idea? Good! I know I havnt updated in ages I have just been busy with crappy school and I wont be here for a few days so I thought I would post a chapter now so you wont be left hanging! This is just a chapter about Piper visiting her ex. I know many of you came up with a few ideas but you will just have to read to see if your guess was correcto!

piperleo4eva- yep she called him dad! Slip of the tongue! Thanks for reviewing!

charmedmel32- Glad you liked it! Thanks!

LissyD183- I know we're al mad! That's why we fit in so well! Thanks for reviewing!

psychokitty3- please don't drown!! LOL! Glad you like it! Thanks!

xLuckiLuVx- yea I need one of those too! He he! Thanks for reviewing!

Gryffindor620- Yea I know it was a crap ending hope this is better! Thanks for reviewing!

Barbas- Im glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

Chub- Yea I thought it was a sweet chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

charmedangel429- Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

coolcharmedchic- Thanks for all your suggestions! I might use some of em! Thanks for reviewing!

Ok enough of the serious stuff! On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Charmed crew but so wish I owned my own Leo! I do own Molly and co.!

Chapter 11

'Piper you ready?' Her sister asked. Her sister Phoebe had come over to help her get Molly ready to see her dad. Molly occasionally would go to visit her dad for a few days because she rarely got to see him. Piper was going to leave her off so she could talk to her ex husband about an official divorce. She hadn't spoken to him for a year or so since they had split up. It had been a painful separation especially with Molly not understanding why her daddy was leaving. It broke Piper's heart to hear her daughter ask where her daddy was and why he was never here.

'I'm coming.' Piper said as she walked into the hallway where Molly was holding her aunts hand. 'Alright lets go!' She said and went over and opened the door.

'Mommy are we there yet? I wanna see Daddy!' Molly said from her special seat in the back.

'Nearly angel, nearly.' Piper said from the front. She had been driving for about an hour or so and she had listened to countless repeats of Molly's nursery rhymes. Phoebe just smiled and joined in every time she heard one she knew. Piper turned into a cul-de-sac and drove to the very end house. Her ex husband wasn't famous. She had met him at school. They had been high school sweet hearts. Everyone thought they would be together for ever. They where perfect for one another and Piper thought it too. But after they had Molly things went down hill. She had loved him with all her heart and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but she knew that it wasn't working out.

'Piper you sure you wanna come in here?' Phoebe asked. She knew Piper would find this hard.

'Yea I do. I need to talk to him about you know what.' She said lowering her voice so Molly wouldn't hear.

'I know. Ok we're here Molly!' Phoebe said smiling.

'Yay! Daddy!' Molly said trying to undo her straps.

Piper got out and un did them for her and she climbed out and held on to Piper's hand. Phoebe got her little bag and together they walked to the door. It was quite a hidden area of the town so Piper wasn't worried about paparazzi.

'Mommy can I knock the door?' Molly asked looking up at her mommy. Piper smiled and nodded. They walked to the large brown door and Molly reached out and fisted her hand and knocked on the door a few times, each time getting harder. They stood back and Molly took her mom's hand again. Piper breathed and looked over at her sister.

'You'll be fine Piper.' Phoebe said smiling and reassuring her big sister. Piper smiled back and turner her head to the door. It opened and Piper saw her ex husband standing there. She looked at him. He was still pretty much the same as when she had left him. She looked into his green eyes and his floppy hair. She thought about the times she had plaited his hair for fun. He hated when she had done it but he didn't do anything about it because he knew she would do something worse if he had complained. She looked him up and down and she could feel her heart racing. She blinked and thought to herself 'No you can't fall for him again.' She was startled out of her trance from a tug of her arm.

'DADDY!' Molly screamed and ran to her dads waiting arms. He lifted her up.

'Hello Molly!.' He said. He looked at Piper. 'Hey Piper.'

'Hey (**_AN_**: Pause for dramatic effect!!) Dan.' Piper said. Phoebe smiled and waved.

They walked into Dan's house. Molly told him all she had done over the last few days and babbled on about Nougths and Crosses. Dan just smiled and nodded.

'And Leo always plays with me.' She said. Piper looked at her, wide eyes. Molly kept babbling. Dan looked at Piper.

'Leo? That's a guys name isn't?' He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. (**_AN_** :HAHAHAHAHA)

'Of course it is Daddy duh!' Molly said.

Piper looked at Dan. 'Yea he is just a...friend.' Phoebe looked at Piper, her jaw opening.

'Oh ok.' Dan said slightly reassured that she wasn't dating. He hadn't been on a date since they had separated. He couldn't go on a date knowing it would never be with Piper again. For a few months after she left he couldn't sleep well and wouldn't eat. He had missed his daughter and Piper too. His friends encouraged him to date so he would get over her but how could he? She was his first love, his soul mate. (**_AN_**: oh my word I cant believe I just put that!)

'Yeah he's just a friend.' Phoebe said.

'But mommy doesn't kiss all her friends.' Molly said. Piper opened her eyes wide and looked at Molly. Phoebe simply smiled.

Dan looked at Piper. 'What does she mean?'

'Uh...' Piper wasn't sure what to say. 'I lied. He isn't just a friend. He is um...more.'

'Oh I see.' Dan said. He felt like crying. He still loved her so much and to hear she had been dating broke his heart.

'I'm really sorry Dan.' Piper said. She knew she had hurt him.

'Daddy can we play Noughts and Crosses' Molly said not knowing she had interrupted.

'Uh...in a while Mol I need to talk to mommy.' Dan said standing up. Piper stood up and they left the room and Phoebe went over to Molly and began playing with her. Piper and Dan walked into the kitchen.

'Look Dan I'm really sorry. I know you must feel awful..'She was interrupted by Dan kissing her. She pushed him off. 'What the heck are you doing?' She stood back shocked.

'I was just...'He said. He actually didn't know what he was doing. (**_AN:_** did he ever!???)

'Just what?' Piper said angrily.

'I don't know I just wanted to kiss you so badly. I know you still love me and that this Leo guy is just some weirdo.' He said thinking he was right.

'No I don't still love you Dan so get that out of your head and don't you dare call Leo a weirdo! He is nicer than you ever where!' She said. She was getting quite angry now. She couldn't believe what Dan had just done. She never thought he would do something so stupid.

'I'm sorry Piper.' He said.

'So you should be. Flip I don't believe you.' She said disgusted. She walked out of the kitchen and returned to the lounge where Phoebe was playing with Molly again.

'Piper? What's wrong?' She asked looking at Piper's enraged face.

'Oh nothing you know Dan just kissed me you know how it is!' She said sarcastically.

'He did what?' Phoebe said going over to her and sitting down beside her.

'Yea he kissed me.' She said.

'You didn't...like it did you?' She asked.

'No! God no! Ick!' Piper said. 'I just want to get out of here.' She said staning up. She went over to Molly. 'Ok angel I'm going now. I'll be back tomorrow. Be good for Daddy.'

'I always is.' She said. Piper laughed. 'Bye Mommy!' She waved and kissed her.

Piper and Phoebe left the room. Piper walked over to Dan. 'Bye Dan oh and by the way. I came here to ask for an official divorce.'

Dan's face fell. 'Ok.'

'They're in the post! Good bye!' She said and she and Phoebe walked out.

Ok end of that small chapter! I'll post another chapter maybe tomorrow or when I get back! Bye! Please review!


	12. Ranting

Ok im back and ready to type a new chapter! HeHe! I am thinking a sequal to Piper and Leo's Family with in the next few days but don't worry I wont be finished this one for a while yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which suks!)

Chapter 12

Piper and Phoebe were driving home from Dan's house and Piper was still ranting about 'the kiss'

'I mean can you believe that he even thought I still loved him?! I mean that is just crazy.' Piper said shaking her head.

'Yep.' Phoebe said.

'And he kissed me like just out of the blue!' She said, well rather shouted.

'Uh huh.' Phoebe said nodding her head. That was basically what she had been saying for the last 20 minutes of their journey.

'And I know he wants to see Molly more often but the way he is heading.......AND he called Leo a weirdo!'

'Well he didn't actually call him one...' Phoebe said but she was again cut of by Piper's rant.

'I mean how rude, he hasn't even met the guy!' Piper growled. Phoebe sighed and lay back in the chair.

They arrived back at Piper's house and walked inside. Phoebe walked behind Piper and couldn't see what Piper had squealed in joy about. She looked over and saw Leo. She rolled her eyes. 'Should've guessed.' She said to herself.

'Hey baby.' He said as she enveloped her into a hug. He smelled her hair. He hadn't seen her a day but he had only realised how much he had missed her.

'Hey. What are you doing here?' She said looking into his blue/green eyes.

'Does a guy need a reason to come and see the woman he loves?' He said staring into her eyes.

'Well no...' Piper smiled. She loved that man!

Phoebe cleared her throat. 'Oh sorry hey Phoebe.' Leo said removing his arms from Piper. Piper smiled and turned around to face the sister she had forgotten about for a few moments after being engulfed by Leo.

'Hello Leo. Welcome back Piper.' She giggled. Piper turned a shade or red. 'It's ok you're in love! I wish I was.' She said glumly.

'Aww don't worry Pheebs there is 'Leo' out there for you some where!' She smiled.

'Ok. What ever that means. Well changing subject! I'm hungry Piper!' She whined.

'And? What do you want me to do about it?' She said smiling knowingly.

'Feed me!' Phoebe said blinking her large brown eyes.

Piper just laughed and walked over to the kitchen and returned a few moments later. 'Hannah has food on the way.'

'Yay! You're the best!' Phoebe said as she came over and hugged her sister.

'People have been saying that for years!' Piper said smiling. Phoebe hugged her tighter. 'Ok need air. Losing air here people!'

'Oh sorry.' Phoebe said as she loosened her grip. She let go of her completely and went over to the mirror. She gazed into it, looking at her hair, rearranging it and fixing her clothes.

'Uh...Phoebe what are you doing?' Piper asked.

'Oh just looking at my beautiful self.' She thought for a minute. 'Wow I'm so self-centred!' Phoebe said smiling to her self.

'You said it.' Piper said under her breath. Phoebe didn't hear her and continued to admire herself.

'Uh...Piper I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom.' Leo said and he walked to the bathroom.

'Ok well uh...Pheebs could you stop looking at your self for one minute and take in my problem.' Piper said going over to her.

'Honey I heard you blabber about your problem the whole way home, I hear ya!' Phoebe said. She turned around and walked over to Piper. 'And plus you did say that the divorce papers were in the post right?'

'Yea but if I know Dan he wont sign them for a long time and when he does, if ever he does he will want custody if not joint custody of Molly and I don't want him to see her, ever.' Piper said.

'Uh...well Piper, she is his daughter. You can't stop him from seeing her.' Phoebe said.

'Really? Watch me.' She said and she turned round and went to the phone. She dialled a number on it. 'Hello I was wondering if uh...Mr Gordon had signed the divorce papers yet.' (**AN**: I know that she has only left his house but they had been in the post for ages!) She 'ummed' and ahhed' for a few minutes and then hung up. 'That dirty rat hasn't signed them yet!'

'Oh well.' Phoebe said.

'What do you mean oh well? This is bad I mean my ex husband hasn't signed our divorce papers!' Piper said, nearly shouting.

'Excuse me?' Leo said. The girls hadn't noticed him return to the room. 'What are you talking about?'

Piper looked at him. 'Uh...well you see um...you know the way I told you that I was divorced well um...I'm not!' Piper said smiling hoping Leo wouldn't be mad.

'Oh ok.' He said and he put something back into his pocket. He walked over to her. 'It's ok I understand. I guess it is mostly to do with Molly.' He said.

'Yea.' Piper said, liking the idea that Leo had come up with a story rather than her true story of 'she just couldn't be bothered to send them off'

Phoebe looked at them. 'Ok well I hear Hannah serving up food. See ya.' She said and she walked to the kitchen.

Piper looked at Leo. 'Are you sure you're ok with this?'

'Of course I am.' He said putting his hand in his pocket.

'Thank you!' Piper smiled. 'Now lets go eat.'

'You go ahead I'll join you in a minute I just have to do something.' He said. She walked to the kitchen and Leo walked back to his jacket in the closet and put his hand in his pocket and took out a velvet box. He opened it and looked at the white gold engagement ring. 'Another time.' He said and he closed the lid and put the box into his jacket pocket and returned to dine with the sisters.

Ok end of that chapter. Am I going to fast? You know with engagement and stuff? Well they wont get engaged for a while yet! Also shall I use Paige or Prue or both? Like as sisters! Which one or both? Thanks please review! Molly xoxo


	13. Inappropiate Place

Here goes the next chapter! I have taken all your ideas into consideration and decided to use Paige and Prue both as sisters!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which suks!) but I do own Molly and house staff.

piperleo4eva – yea I know he was about to pop the question but don't work he will eventually! Thanks for the review! Wuv ya!

xLuckiLuVx - Yea I know he shoulda signed em but have no fear! Thanks for the review!

psychokitty3 – Yea I know they where only dating a while when he proposed so I suppose it is a good idea! Thanks!

Gryffindor620 – I decided to go with both sisters because I like Paige more but I took you ida of it just being Piper and Leo starting to date and used Prue too. Thanks for the review.

PiperAngel39 – Yea I am gona use both sisters and I hope she will need sisterly support. Thanks for the review!

coolcharmedchic – Yea I will read yur fic and il review it too cos you have been reviewing mine! Thanks for the review!

LissyD183 – Aww you didn't ramble :( Hehe! Bad bad bad 6th form I say! Hehe! Thanks for the review! Wuv ya!

charmedeva – Thanks for the review!

Magical Princess – Thanks for the review!

Pipery03 – Thanks for the review!

Ok here goes!

Chapter 13

A few days after Piper had visited Dan she got a phone call. 'Hello.' Pause 'Yes this is her.' Pause 'He has?' Her face broke into a smile. 'Oh good. Thank you.' She hung and up and squealed for joy. William came out from a room.

'Are you okay Ms Halliwell?' He asked after hearing her scream.

'Yes I'm fine! Never better.' She smiled. She picked up the phone again and dialled her sister's house. 'Hey Pheebs. Put me on speaker phone and get Paige and Prue.' She waited and then shouted down the phone. 'He signed it!' She paused again. 'Yea the Divorce Lawyer just rang me just before I rang you. And he didn't say anything about wanting full custody of Mol.' Piper rambled. She continued the conversation and then hung up. She looked at her watch. She was meeting Leo at 1:00 for lunch. She missed Leo. He was such a kind man. Kinder than any man she had ever known before. He was sensitive towards others feelings and was polite and she thought he was just perfect. She stopped day dreaming and went upstairs to get ready. By 12:30 she was ready to go. She headed down stairs. She drove herself to the restaurant and saw Leo waiting outside in a suit. She got out of the car and stared at him. He was so handsome. Her heart stopped for a bear and then regained its natural rhythm. She walked over to him.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey,' He said. He lent in and kissed her softly and went to stop but she put her hand on his neck and forced him back and they kissed passionately. They parted and Piper looked into his eyes.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' He said and enter twined his fingers with hers and they walked into the restaurant.

They ordered their meal and during it Piper decided that maybe she should tell Leo about Dan. She had told him that she wasn't legal. She looked up at Leo who looked at her.

'What?' He said.

'Well I thought now would be a good time to tell you that um...Dan and I are divorced.' She said.

'Oh.' Leo said. He smiled to himself.

'Why are you smiling?' She asked. She was confused because she had just told him that she had just got her divorce finalised and he was smiling.

'No reason. Just happy that I have you all to myself.' He smiled again. He reached below the table and took her hand. 'I love you.' He said. He put his hand in his pocket.

'I love you too. I am just so happy to get the marriage from hell over! I am never going to get married! Not for a long time.' She said and caressed his hand with her thumb.

Leo took his hand out of his pocket, keeping the small velvet box deep in the pocket and smiled.

They continued their meal in silence catching glimpses of one another. When the meal was done they left the restaurant they walked back to Leo's car.

'Well I have to get up early tomorrow morning.' Leo said. He didn't really, he was actually hoping Piper could come home with him but of course after what he had just said that was doubtful.

'Oh.' Piper said, looking slightly sad. 'Ok well.' She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. As she leant back Leo put his hand on her back and pulled her in. He placed his lips on top of hers and kissed her. Her hands roamed his back. He stopped kissing her.

'Why did you stop?' She asked slightly out of breath.

'Because I don't think what we are doing is appropriate for doing here.' He said.

'Oh yea.' She looked around. 'You're right.' She smiled. 'As always.'

'Yea.' He said and kissed her head. 'What do you say we ditch the cars and get a taxi back to my place.' He whispered.

She looked up at him. She wasn't sure whether she was ready. 'Ok.' She breathed. He smiled at her.

'Don't worry.' He said. He could tell she was. He held out his hand and a taxi stopped beside them. He opened the door and she got in. He followed her. 'Millburn Road please.' The driver nodded and they drove off to Leo's house.

Ok I'm gona end it there cos I dnt fancy writin any more....(if yu know what I mean!) Please review!


	14. Breakfast News

Ok I know I havnt updated in ages I have just been busy and because of this im going to post two chapters for you so you will still love me!

LissyD183- you were so drunk gal! It was obvious! LOL! Thanks for the review! Molly will hopefully he in here and Lottie will be in the other one don't worry! Thanks for the review!

Gryffindor620- I know poor Leo. Thanks for the review!

piperleo4eva- Hey Hey! I know damn her! Saying the wrong thing all the time! Silly silly! Thanks for the review!

xLuckiLuVx- You craic me up girl! I just love reading your reviews! LOL! Thanks for the review!

Magical Princess- Hehe Piper and Leoness- I like that word(s)! Thanks for the review!

Chub that was my intention for the chapter! Hehe! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which sucks!) but I do own Molly and house staff and anyone else who is in it!

Chapter 14

'Leo please not here. The taxi man will see.' She whispered to Leo who was nuzzling her neck.

'I know but he can't see.' Leo said now kissing her neck. Piper closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Leo smiled, knowing he was getting to her. She open her eyes angered that he was getting to her.

'No Leo please.' She said. He stopped and looked at her. 'Please.' She said.

'Ok.' He gave in and they sat in silence for the rest of the short journey.

'Ok your stop. That's $6.00 please.' The taxi man said. He looked at Piper oddly as if he recognised her face. He took their money and watched as they walked off kissing. He sat for a few moments and then it clicked. 'Piper Halliwell!' He said. 'It was Piper Halliwell.' He said. He took his phone in his hand and dialled a number. 'Here Jimmy you'll never guess what! I just saw Piper Halliwell with some guy making out in my taxi!' He said. He paused. 'Do you think so because I was thinking that too.' They continued their conversation and then he hung up. He had taken down a number from his friend. He dialled the number and started talking. 'Hello is that L.A .News letter?'

Piper and Leo stumbled into Leo's apartment kissing. Leo hit the switch with his free hand. Piper through her bag off and they made it to the couch and continued kissing heatedly. Leo began to unbutton his trousers and Piper began unbuttoning her top.

'Leo...' She whispered.

'What?' He breathed.

'Never mind.' She said and he continued kissing her neck. Things got heavy and Leo lifted her up and carried her into his room. He laid her on the bed slowly and then continued kissing her neck and got on top of her. Piper undid Leo's button fully and pulled his trousers off and kissed his chest. Leo moaned in pleasure and Piper smiled triumphantly. He undid her bra with his hand and slid it off. They kissed with passion and heat. Leo slid of his boxers and inserted himself. They moved in motion with one another swaying back and forth like branches in a storm.

'Leo...' Piper said breathlessly as Leo got off her. He lay beside her and she laid her head on his chest, moving up and down with the rhythms of his beating heart and breathing. Her fingers traced his every out line; she painted a picture with her hand on his chest.

'What?' He said . He fingered his fingers through her silky hair.

'Well did it look like the taxi man was like, actually it doesn't matter.' She said.

'Ok.' He kissed her head. He smelled her scent. He loved the smell of her long hair. He loved filing through it finally reaching the tips.

'That was so good.' She whispered leaning deeper into his chest.

'I know.' He whispered into her hair. They lay in bed, lying in one another's arms taking in every moment together.

'Ok well that was all I saw.' The taxi man said into his phone. He listened carefully. 'Well I told you what I saw and it was definitely Piper Halliwell with some man.' He paused again. 'Look I know what I saw and it was her alright.' He continued the conversation and then hung up. 'I hope I get money for this!' He smiled slyly and as he drove off to his next job.

The next morning Piper woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled and got out of the bed and put on Leo's shirt that was lying on the floor after it had been discarded last night. She threw her hair up into a loose pony tail and put on some socks she found on the floor and headed to the kitchen area.

'Good morning, I though you would never rise.' Leo said putting some bacon onto a plate.

'Hmm...something smells nice.' She said rubbing her eyes. She sat down at the table. Leo set down a plate In front of her and she tucked in.

'Someone's hungry.' He said smiling at the picture before his eyes.

'Well I wonder who's fault that is?' She said.

'Mine by any chance?' He said winking at her. He sat down in front of her and began to eat. Piper saw the paper sitting on the chair so she took it and set it in front of her. She lifted the fork to her mouth and looked the head line. The fork dropped to the plate with a clang and her mouth opened widely. Leo jumped at the sound of the fork and looked up at her. Piper's face was white as a sheet. She looked like death warmed up.

'What is it honey?' He said. He smiled to himself at calling her honey. Piper just stared at the paper her eyes moving from side to side as she read what was written. 'What is it?'

'Look.' She said. She handed him the paper and Leo saw what Piper was reading. His facial expression changed from happy to shock.

'How the...' He said. He re read the article and looked up at Piper.

'Do you know what this means?' She whispered. It was all the sound she could produce.

He nodded. This was bad. Leo knew Piper hadn't wanted the public to know about their relationship, not for a while.

'What am I going to do?' She said.

'I...I don't know.' He said. He pushed his chair out and went over to her. He put his arms around Piper's rigid body.

'Leo...' She said. She sagged into his arms and cried. This was so bad. She didn't know how this could have gotten out. She knew her sisters or her friends wouldn't have told anyone. The taxi...it clicked. She shook Leo's arms off him and stood up. 'You!' She said angrily.

Leo was taken aback by this sudden bout of anger building up in Piper. 'What?'

'You! You made us get that taxi last night! I knew that taxi man was looking at me strangely! I cant believe you!' She said her face now going red with anger.

'What?' He said. He had no idea what she was shouting at him for.

'That taxi man! He has told someone and it's all your fault!' She walked towards him. Leo held his arms up defensively and she started hitting them.

'Piper calm down it's ok.' He said soothingly. She hit his hands a few more times and then gave up. She fell into his arms.

(AN: I know it isn't really a big deal someone finding out about your relationship but I think as she is famous and she didn't want anyone knowing about it. Also if I was famous (yea right!) I would react the way she has because it would be a pretty big deal! Ok sorry on with the show!)

Leo hugged her her and soothed her. They stood there until there was knock on the door. Leo peeled her off him and went to the door. He opened it. Standing there was Molly and Piper's sisters.

'We just read it.' Prue said. She had Molly holding onto her hand and the paper in the other. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

'Come in.' He said and held the door back.

'Mommy!' Molly said and she ran to her. Piper lifted her up and kissed her head. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you to baby girls.' Piper said. She shifted Molly to her hip and looked at her sisters. 'What a mess.' She said.

'It's ok Piper.' Phoebe said. 'It was going to come out sometime. IT has just happened sooner rather than later.'

'Yea she's right.' Paige said. The four of them and Molly sat down on the couch. Leo came over and sat on the arm of the chair. Molly clambered over to him and plonked herself on his knee and lay back.

'Leo I missed you.' She said. She giggled as Leo ticked her ribs.

'I missed you to.' He said and kissed her hair. He loved little Molly as a daughter.

'Well Piper how do you think this got out?' Prue asked.

'Well I think it was last night. Leo and I got a taxi home and the driver kept looking at us. I think he told the press. What am I going to do?' She sighed.

'Like I said honey it will be fine.' Leo said. Piper smiled up at him and laid her head onto Molly's leg. Molly put her hand onto of her moms hair and patted it.

'He's right. It'll be fine.' Paige said. 'Ok well I smell food, what's cooking?'

'Breakfast which was rudely interrupted. I made lots so you can have some Paige.' He said. Molly giggled. She had been messing with Piper's hair and it was a mess.

'Sowi.' She said giggling again. Piper lifted her head up and Leo stood up with Molly in the air giggling.

'Did you do that Miss Molly?' He said. Molly just squealed with laughter. 'Did you? Did you?' Leo laughed and made plane noise and flew her around in the air. Piper smiled and looked at her sisters who smiled and nodded.

And there we go! You know the drill! And as I promised you there is another chapter waiting for you so click review and then next chapter! Hehe!


	15. I wish

Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which sucks!) but I do own Molly and house staff and anyone else who is in it!

Chapter 15

'Oh Piper we just read it!' Lissy said. She and her husband Rwoe had come over to see Piper. Piper had came back home at about 7:30 with Leo and co.

'I know. I read it earlier.' Piper said. She sat down beside Lissy. Rwoe was playing with Molly.

'Well...' She said.

'Well what?' Piper said confused.

'Well how did it you know get there?' She said pointing to the paper cover.

'Um...I think it was my own fault.' Piper looked at the paper.

'How do you mean?' Lissy said.

'Well Leo and I got a taxi last night with out thinking. We just wanted to get to his apartment because...' She went red and smiled. 'we wanted to...you know...' She looked at Lissy who smiled and nodded.

'Oh.....tell me! No wait tell me that later! Paper now.'

'And well I think the tax man recognised me and told the paper.' She said.

'Oh dear. Well I guess you won't be getting taxis anymore.' Piper laughed. Her friend always knew how to make a joke out of something serious.

'Yea I guess so.' She smiled.

'Ok well now I know that what about you and Leo?' Lissy sniggered.

'Well it was...great. Actually it was better that great it was the best.' She smiled remembering last night.

'Oh sounds interesting!' She said. She looked over at her husband who was being taught how to play Noughts and Crosses by a four year old. 'Who would of thought a four year old would teach a thirty year old how to play Noughts and Crosses.' She smiled at her husband again.

'Lissy?' Piper asked.

'What?' She said and turned round to face her friend.

'What's wrong?'

'Nohting why?'

'What is up?' Piper asked with more force this time.

'Well its just I want that.' She said looking directly at Rwoe and Molly.

'Want what?'

'Well you have a beautiful daughter and a loving boyfriend although I wouldn't call it a boyfriend at out age and your life is dare I say it almost perfect.' Lissy said.

'You have Rwoe and I'm sure you guys will have kids soon.' Piper said.

'I want to. I love children.' Lissy said. They turned their heads back to Rwoe and Molly.

'Right Miss Molly its time for bed. It's late.' Piper said standing up.

'I want daddy to put me to bed.' Molly said.

'Well Daddy isn't here baby.' Piper said grimacing at the though of her ex.

'No I mean Leo. Silly me!' She hits forehead with her palm.

'Oh ok.' Piper said. She was in shock that Molly had mixed up her dad and Leo. She shook it off as tiredness.

'Did some one say my name?' Leo said as he entered the room followed by the sisters.

'Me!!' Molly said and she ran over to him. Leo lifted her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Molly wants you to help put her to bed.' Piper smiled.

'I think we had better go Piper.' Phoebe said.

'Yes us too. Come on honey.' Lissy said to Rwoe. They said their good byes and everyone left leaving Molly, Piper and Leo.

'Ok munchkin bed!' Piper said.

The put her to bed together, reading her a story and Piper forgot about the 'daddy' thing.

Ok a really short chapter. Sorry! Next chapter- how does the public react to Piper's relationship!


	16. Right Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which sucks!) but I do own Molly and house staff and anyone else who is in it! (ok look do I really need to this?)

Chapter 16

Piper woke up to find Leo sleeping beside her. She smiled. Leo had spent the night as it was too late for him to drive home. She loved him spending nights with her, she felt safe being in his embrace, she loved the smell of him after he is just out of the shower and she loved the way he was with Molly. She turned around to face him and she kissed his forehead and slipped out of his grip and put on her dressing gown. She went over to her daughters room and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. She smiled and shut the door and headed down stairs. She could smell food coming from the kitchen. She walked n and there was Hannah cooking.

'Ahh Good morning M'am.' Hannah said.

'Morning.' Piper said as she sat down at the counter.

'How are you this morning?' She asked.

'Um...tired. Need caffeine!' Piper smiled.

'There is some made.' Hannah said and she got her some and handed it to her. Piper sipped it and smiled.

'Just what the lady ordered.'

'What is this I hear about coffee?' A voice came from the door.

'Ahh Good morning Mr Wyatt.' Hannah said and she handed him a cup too.

'Hannah, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name?' Leo said.

'Once more Mr Wyatt.' Hannah said, smiling. Leo just smiled and went over to Piper.

'Good morning beautiful. Why didn't you wake me?' He said as he kissed her soft hair.

'You looked too peaceful.' She smiled.

'Oh ok.' He simply said.

'Well what do you have planned today?' Piper asked him.

'Well I was thinking that we could take your beautiful daughter out to the park for a while? What do ya say?'

Piper looked at him. 'Leo...'

'Look Piper I know this whole newspaper article is still eating you up but you have to go out sometime and besides the press etc. know about us and I want to show them how much I love you publicly.'

Piper sighed in defeat. 'Ok you win. I'll go wake Molly and tell her the news. She will be thrilled.' Piper said and she got up and exited the room.

'Can you ask William to get the car ready?' Leo asked.

'Yes Leo.' Hannah said. Leo smiled and left the room to help Piper with Molly.

'Ok Molly throw it to me/' Leo said. He was playing Frisbee with Molly while Piper was looking on.

'Ok here we go!' Molly said and she threw the Frisbee to Leo.

'Wayhey!' Piper shouted from the ground. 'Let me join in!' She said and she stood up and took a place beside Molly.

'Ok.' Leo said and he threw her the Frisbee and she caught it. She threw it back to him and he reached up to grab it.

'I'm bored mommy.' Molly said. She was getting tired of the 'back and forth' of the Frisbee that didn't include her.

'Ok sweetie.' Piper said. She reluctantly set the Frisbee down and went over to the blanket and set out some food.

A few hours later the stars were coming up one bye one. Molly was laying on her moms chest sucking her thumb. Her eyelids were closing slowly and then re opening. She yawned and Piper smiled. She kissed her head.

'Night night.' She whispered. Molly mumbled 'night mommy;' and drifted of to sleep. Leo looked at them and thought that now was a good time.

'Piper.' He whispered. 'I love you.'

Piper looked at him strangely and whispered back. 'I love you too.'

He put his hand in his pocket and lifted out a small velvet box. Piper gasped and out her hand to her mouth.

'Leo?'

'Sssh' He said as he put his hand to his lips. He gently lifted Molly off her mother and laid her on the blanket and placed his coat over her. He held out his hand to Piper and helped her stand up and lead her to the open grass. He got down on bended knee. 'Piper, will you marry me?'

Piper stared at him for a few moments and then returned back to Earth and blinked back tears that were welling up in her soft brown eyes. 'Yes.' She mumbled.

'Pardon?' Leo said he thought maybe she was saying 'no' and his heart dropped.

'Yes.' She said louder. 'Yes I will marry you Leo!' she smiled. Leo opened the box and placed the diamond ring on her finger and kissed it.

Ok there we go just had to make the wee chapter! Please review!


	17. You're not?

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed crew (which sucks!) but I do own Molly and house staff and anyone else who is in it!

Chapter 17

It had been a few days since Leo had proposed to Piper and she hadn't stopped looking at her ring since. Every morning that was the first thing she would look at and the last at night. She looked at it one more time and smiled. She heard the doorbell ring and she knew it was her sisters. She got up from the couch and went to the door. William had already opened it and her sisters were running in.

'Show me! Show me!' Phoebe said as she ran over. Piper smiled and held up her hand. Phoebe squealed with glee. 'Wow its gorgeous Piper. I bet it cost a fortune!'

'I don't know how much it cost!' Piper laughed. Paige came over and looked at her hand.

'Um...I don't see it.' She leant closer. 'Nah still don't see it. Prue give me my glasses.' She pretended to put glasses on and then she looked at her finger. 'Ah there it is!'

Phoebe hit her playfully. 'Not funny!'

'It's kinda funny!' Paige said and she just laughed. Prue looked down at Piper's finger.

'It really is beautiful Piper.' She said.

'So preparations!' Phoebe giggled. She enjoyed this sort of thing.

'Pheebs she only got engaged I don't think she wants to be doing that sort of thing yet.' Prue said.

'Actually.' Piper said. 'I was thinking about the location.' She smiled.

'Oh really?' Phoebe said and looked at Prue.

'Well just where I'd like it to be. Maybe at a castle. Hidden from the world.' She said as she closed her eyes visualising it all.

'That sounds nice.' Paige said.

Piper smiled and sat down on chair. She looked to her sisters.

'What?' Prue asked. Piper simply smiled. She glowed. Prue noticed her smiling and her radiant glow. She had noticed it when she had came in but didn't think anything of it. 'Piper?'

She smiled and put her hand to her stomach. Paige and Phoebe looked from one another back to Piper. Prue gasped.

'You're not?' Prue said. Piper nodded.

'What is it?' Paige and Phoebe said simultaneously.

'She's pregnant!' Prue said and she ran over to Piper and embraced into a hug. 'Oooo I'm soo happy for you!' Prue squealed and her other sisters joined in the hugging and squealing. They were so wrapped up in the news that they didn't notice Leo standing at the door smiling. Piper opened her eyes because she sensed someone watching her. She saw Leo standing there and she smiled. She loosened her grip on her sisters and her sisters let her go and she went over to Leo, smiling as she went.

'Why the glee?' He asked kissing her softly.

'Well I have something to tell you.' She said taking his hand in hers. She put her hand onto her stomach and placed his on top of hers. He looked at her. He understood completely. His face lit up.

'We're pregnant.' He whispered. 'I'm going to be a dad.' Piper smiled up at him. She couldn't be happier. She leant up and kissed him on the lips. Prue and her sisters smiled at the couple.

'Ok enough kissing! Wedding plans!' Phoebe said. Piper and Leo parted but Leo couldn't take his eyes of Piper. Piper noticed than this and smiled. She just couldn't help but smile at them. She was so happy her sister had found someone. She remembered how cruelly Dan had treated her and how Piper was not only physically but mentally scarred. It was obvious that Leo loved Piper so much and Prue thought that it was beautiful. She looked back to her sister Phoebe and they smiled at one another.

A few hours later when her sisters had gone home Piper was sitting in the lounge watching _Las Vegas. _She laughed out loud at the joke. Leo walked in and smiled at his fiancé.

'What are you laughing at?' He said. He was just after putting Molly to bed. His face had become a permanent fixture around The Manor and Molly loved it.

'Oh just the TV.' She said. She put her hand to her stomach and smiled. She was going to be a mom. She had a baby growing in side of her. She had obviously been pregnant before and she had loved every minute of it and she was just glad to be able to experience it again. They hadn't told Molly about her pregnancy and they wouldn't for a little while until Piper was showing, which by the look of things would be soon. She was only 14 weeks but she was beginning to get a small swelling.

'Oh ok. Well Molly went out like a light. She had had a hard day it seems doing all that coloring. She drew a picture for us. Here.' He said as he sat down beside her and putting his arm around her and she fell slowly into his arms. He handed her the picture which consisted off three figures, two large and one small. The two large ones were very obviously Piper and Leo and the smaller of the three, Molly. Piper smiled.

'She is amazing.' She said.

'Yea she is. Takes after her mother.' He said. Piper smiled. He was a very cheesy person but she loved it. She lay her head on his muscular shoulder.

'Yea.' She said.

'I cant believe im going to be a dad.' He said.

'I can. You are going to make a great dad, you are more of a father to Molly than Dan ever was.' She said. She looked up at him.

'Really?' He asked.

'Yea. She adores you and you adore her and I know you'll adore this one.' She said placing her hand on her belly.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. She was right. He loved Molly like his own and would love this one too,

Ok I know this chapter was short but hopefully the next one will be longer! Please review! Ill love you for it! Not that I don't love you already!


	18. Daddy?

Ok thankyou for your small number of reviews!

coolcharmedchic- thanks for yur ideas I mite use em soon!

Cute-Kovu- thanks for ALL yur reviews! Glad yu like it!

charmedangel429- Thanks Yep she is pregnant! Imhappy I made yur day! Hehe!

Gryffindor620- aww thanks! Its ok yu didn't review cos yur doing it now! Lol!

LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR- yes they are going to have a wee baby! Hehe!

Disclaimer: Look do I look as if I own something as big as Charmed? Me from a small crappy town in N.I. Nuh uh didn't think so!

Ok well I am doing a four month jump in this chapter because I don't want to have to deal with the pregnant bit so this makes Piper 8 months pregnant!

Chapter 18

It was four months since Piper had told Leo her news and she was showing clearly now. She loved it. She was also arranging her wedding. She wanted it to be after their baby was born as she didn't want to look like a whale as she recalled her pregnancy with Molly. She smiled as she remembered looking like an over grown pig with arms. Dan had always made fun of her about it but she knew Leo wouldn't. He was too proud to notice how fat she was. She looked up at the fridge were she saw the first sonogram picture of her baby. She could make out the tiny foetus and its arms and legs forming. She smiled and looked over to a picture Molly had painted. Her daughter was quite something. Piper fidgeted with her maternity top and groaned.

'What do I look like? Ugh!' She pulled a face.

'I think you look beautiful.' Leo said. **(An:Ok I know that is like The Mummys Tomb but sssh! Just read it!!)**

Piper turned round with a bolt and went red. 'Leo? What are you doing here?'

'Well I was actually heading to the toilet but got side tracked looking at my beautiful fiancé.' He said coming over to her.

'Shut up Leo, I looked like a beached whale, admit it.' She said again fidgeting with her top.

'No Piper I don't know what you are seeing but what I see is amazing. You are glowing beauty.' He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

'Leo...'She whined.

'What?' He asked.

'Stop it.' She said. He was kissing her neck and her shoulders. 'You know I'm not going to do anything.'

He stopped kissing her neck and then started nibbling her ear. He knew it was her weakness. He smiled when he heard her breathe heavily.

'No Leo please.' She said and she pushed him off. She didn't like the idea of doing it. 'Look if I can feel the baby then it can feel me and I don't like the thought of it seeing something it doesn't want to see.' Leo smiled, understanding what she meant.

'I know Piper I do but it's been like 5 months and...' He stopped.

'No Leo! You will just have to control your self and wait till after she is born.'

'She?'

'Yes it is going to be a girl.' She smiled.

'Oh really? Well I think it's going to be a boy and he will be called Ben.' He said.

'No it will be a girl called .' She said.

'Boy.'

'Girl.' They smiled. Neither of them cared as long as he or she was healthy. Molly skipped into the lounge area in her little pink jeans and pink top, hair bouncing as she went. 'Hey Mol, where have you been?'

'I was at the park with Ammallie and her mommy.' She smiled and went over to Piper and put her small hand on to the belly, rubbing it. 'Hey baby.' Piper and Leo told her she was going to have a baby brother or sister soon and she was loving the idea. She would often sit with Piper and talk to the bump. Leo smiled and lifted her up.

'Well it sounds like you had fun, and I'm sure your baby brother will want to know.'

'Baby brodder?' Molly looked confused.

'Yes your baby brother in mommy's tummy.' Leo said and Molly smiled.

'I wants a baby sisser! Duh!' She said looking at him with a 'duh' face. She was such a little American.

'Well honey you cant choose whether it will be a boy or girl. It's a surprise you see.' Piper said.

'Oh ok. Well I gota go to the toilet.' She said and squirmed down from Leo and ran off.

'I cant believe she is 5 already.' Piper said, sitting down slowly on the couch.

'Yea she is growing up.' Leo said as he sat down beside her and placed his arm over her belly.

'I wonder what the new baby's going to look like.' Leo said in a daze.

'I think she will have green eyes like her dad and maybe brown hair like me.' Piper said closing her eyes.

'No I want him to have brown eyes that look like his mothers.' Leo said looking at Piper's closed eyes. Piper just smiled slightly. He could tell she was falling asleep so he left her in peace and got off the couch and placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. She stirred for a second and then went back to sleep. Leo left the room and ran into Molly who was running from the bathroom.

'Hey there runner!' He said.

'Hey Daddy..i mean Leo!' Molly said and she went red and giggled. Leo looked down at Molly. She had never called him Daddy before and he wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't her dad but he had come to love her as his own but he couldn't replace her real dad but he felt like her dad.

'Molly...' He said.

She looked up at him and smiled a toothy grin. 'Hehe! I didn't means to call you Daddy I meant Leo.' She said.

'Its ok Molly. I don't mind what you call me.' He smiled. She giggled and then ran off. Leo just shook his head and laughed softly. He turned towards the kitchen when he heard a yelp of Piper. 'Piper?' He said, worry spreading on his face. He went to her and saw her face screwed up in pain and she was holding her stomach.

'Aow. Leo I think its time.' She said as she breathed in and out. Leo went white. Was he going to be a dad tonight?

Ok end of chapter 18! Please review! Next chapter..well you can guess!!


	19. Bouncing Baby ?

Thanks

Disclaimer: Look do I look as if I own something as big as Charmed? Me from a small crappy town in N.I. Nuh uh didn't think so! I own Georgie though! She's named after a buddy and I own Lucy.

Chapter 19

'Excuse me can you help me!' Leo said as he ran in the entrance of San Francisco Memorial Hospital doors. 'It's my fiancé she is in labor.' He said rather loudly causing people to turn and stare at him. The people in the waiting room recognised the man's face but most shook it off as having seen him in the city, others continued to stare.

'Ok Sir calm down. Where is she?' A nurse said as she came from behind the reception block.

'Uh..in the car.' Leo spluttered out. He headed to his car and saw Piper panting and in pain in the front seat. He had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to leave Molly off at Piper's sisters so she was also in the back seat. She was holding onto her teddy and sucking her thumb, fear easily read on her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her mommy but she didn't like it. Leo opened the passenger door and helped Piper out onto a wheel chair that the nurse had brought over. The nurse looked at Piper and her eyes nearly popped out of their socket.

'Piper...Halliwell?' She asked.

Piper nodded. 'Yea..yours truly' She said and screamed in pain as another contraction hit her. Leo took hold of her hand and told her to breathe. 'You try breathing when your feeling like this!' She said angrily. Leo's eyes widened.

'Hormones Mr Wyatt.' The nurse smiled. Leo nodded.

'How did you know my name was Wyatt?' He asked.

'Well you were in the papers.' She said. 'I'm Georgie and I shall be delivering your baby' she smiled.

'Ok Intros over! Let's go!' Piper growled. Leo smiled and they headed to the doors again.

'Wait what about...' Georgie pointed towards Molly in the car who was peering out the window.

'Her names Molly. She is...' He looked down at Piper who nodded. 'She is Molly. Piper's daughter.' He went over and lifted her out of the car and carried her back over. The nurse looked shocked but continued pushing Piper in doors. They arrived in doors and the people in the waiting room gasped as they saw Piper Halliwell being brought in on a wheelchair, panting.

'Piper Halliwell?' Someone called out.

'I knew I recognised that mans face!' Another said! 'He's Leo Wyatt!'

'Yea and that must be his kid he's holding! Gees I thought my family was messed up!'

Leo ignored them and followed nurse Georgie and Piper into a private room. He knew he shouldn't have brought Piper to this hospital but it was the closest and he had been panicking. He walked into the room and set Molly down on a chair and she snuggled up in the comfortable seat.

'Ok we are going to need blankets and somewhere for this little angel to go to.' Georgie said referring to Molly. Another Nurse came in carrying blankets and a small blonde woman walked over to Molly.

'Hello. I'm Lucy what's your name?' Lucy said as she knelt down in front of Molly.

'Molly' Molly said.

'Molly what a pretty name. Would you like to come with me and play with lots of toys and maybe color in a picture for Mommy and Daddy.' Lucy said. Molly scrunched her child like face up in thought for a moment and then nodded her head. She held her arms up and Lucy lifted her up. They left the room and Molly whispered into Lucy's ear.

'Leo isn't really my daddy but I am going to start calling him it.' She said and giggled. Lucy smiled at the child.

'Ok Miss Halliwell I need you to breathe for me.' Nurse Georgie said as she put on a pair of gloves.

'I'm breathing.' Piper said as she grabbed hold of Leo's hand and squeezed it. Leo rubbed her back.

'Your doing great baby.' He said.

'Ok Miss Halliwell I need you to push for me when you feel the next contraction, think you can do that?'

'Yes...' She said as she breathed in and out. 'Aow here goes!' She said and she pushed with all her might.

'Ok keep going, I can see the head.' The nurse said.

'You can?' Piper said as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up to Leo and he just simply kissed her fore head. 'Aow aow aow! Another one.' She screamed and she pushed again.

'Yea good, keep going I can see the head now, and the face, and an arm.' She said and she kept giving them a step by step story of what she was seeing. Leo smiled as he saw the nurse finally lifting the baby up. 'Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy.' She said as she wrapped up the baby in a blanket and handed him over to Piper.

'Aww he's beautiful' She said.

'So a name for the bouncing baby boy?' Georgie asked.

Piper looked up to Leo. 'Halliwell or Wyatt?' She asked.

'Halliwell like his big sister.' He said and kissed the baby's soft head.

'Ok well then Wyatt Matthew Halliwell' She smiled at Leo. **(AN:I know I know its from the show but so!)**

'You sure?' He asked.

'Yep. Positive' She said. 'Wyatt.' She kissed his soft skin.

'Ok baby Wyatt it shall be.' And Georgie left the room.

'I love you.' Leo whispered to Piper.

'I love you too.' She replied. The door opened a bit and Lucy, the nurse's head poked through.

'Can we come in?' She asked.

'Sure.' Leo said. Molly pushed the door open and ran over to Leo who lifted her up. 'Look Mol it's your baby brother, Wyatt. Say hello.' He said.

'Heylo Wyatt, I'm Molly your big sisser and I will be here to look after you when all the big peoples want to hurt you just tell me and I will tell them off.' She continued rambling to the sleeping baby.

Piper and Leo smiled at one another and Lucy left the room, to leave the newly completed family alone.

Ok end of that wee short one. The Next Chapter: The Big Day!


	20. Perfect

Thanks for the reviews! Loved them!

piperleo4eva-I thought I would choose a lil boy instead cos I luve Wyatt! Thanks for reviewing LJ!

scullymulder1234- thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.

Chub- Yes isn't she? Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

intricatedreamings-glad you like it enough to keep reading! Thanks!

Magical Princess- I know she was only 4 months but did you read the top of the chapter cos I said I was jumping til she was about 8 months pregnant, sorry to have confused you. Thanks for the review!

xLuckiLuVx- hehe! You craic me up! Glad you love it! Thanks!!

coolcharmedchic17- thanks for your ideas but don't worry Dan was going to find out don't worry!! I couldn't just not let him find out! You will understand how he finds out in this chapter! Thanks!!

muse-of-the-fairies- who knows what will happen but you will find out when you read it! :P Thanks!!

Piper-Girl- Very happy you like it!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Look do I look as if I own something as big as Charmed? Me from a small crappy town in N.I. Nuh uh didn't think so!

Chapter 20

It had been 10 months since Piper had had Wyatt and he was doing great. Looking more and more like Leo everyday. He had his eyes and his blonde hair. Piper loved him to bits as did Molly. She doted on him and would always help Piper feed him and put him to bed. She loved being a big sister. She also was looking forward to being a flower girl at her mommy's wedding. Piper had gotten her little dress ready. It was a mini version of hers. Leo thought she looked gorgeous and adorable. 'Ooo Piper only five days to go!' Phoebe would say every day she came, the number of days changing every time until she had came today and said. 'Oooo the big day tomorrow!' Everyday she said Piper got more and more nervous. She knew she loved Leo but her last marriage had failed miserably and it had left her hurt and scared of love and marriage. She knew Leo wouldn't do what Dan had done to her. Dan…He was bound to find out about the wedding sometime because it was going to be in the magazine. Piper hadn't planned on that happening but when your famous and have been seen by people in a public hospital word was bound to get out. She was getting used to the idea of her wedding and children being public and in this issue it would be the first time people will see her new baby and her new husband. She smiled at the thought of it. It didn't sound so bad.

'Hey honey.' Leo said. Piper blinked out of her trance.

'Hey.' She said. She looked to his arms where a sleeping Wyatt was resting his head on Leo's shoulder. 'How is he?'

'Fine. As always. Here.' He said and he gently lifted him and gave him to Piper who rocked him to and fro. Leo stared at her with love. She was amazing not only as an actress but as a mother. She had the maternal skills all mothers have but hers seemed…stronger.

'Good.' She lay Wyatt down in his crib and placed a blanker over his tiny frame. She looked at him. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'Mmmm' She whispered.

'Tomorrow.' He said. He smiled. Tomorrow he was going to marry the woman of his dreams and he couldn't be happier. She was everything he had ever dreamed of, she was funny, smart and in Leo's eyes incredibly beautiful. Actually everyone thought she was as she was famous and had many fan sites. He looked to Piper and immediately drifted to a far away land. She had that affect on him. He would just stare into her chocolate brown eyes and drown in them.

'Leo? You ok?' She asked blinking him out of his trance.

'Yes sorry was thinking about stuff.' He said.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened and a squeal sounded.

'Eeeee Piper tomorrow! Oi Leo what are you doing here you're not supposed to be here!!' Phoebe said pretending to look stern which failed miserably as she was too happy.

'I know I know I'm leaving.' He kissed Piper ever so softly on her lips. Phoebe and Prue smiled and Paige just looked at them.

'They are so cute.' She whispered to Prue. Prue simply nodded. Leo kissed her one more time and then walked past his soon to be sister in laws and shut the door to get his things ready for the wedding tomorrow. He was going to his parent's house tonight and wasn't looking forward to it as his parents would ask many questions.

'So Piper you excited?' Prue asked smiling at her sister.

'Yes and nervous but that is normal and a cliché.' She said.

'oooo I know!!!' Phoebe was giggling furiously and it was beginning to irritate Prue. Phoebe looked up and noticed Prue's face and her giggling died down. Piper yawned and held her hand to her mouth, covering it.

'It looks like Wyatt isn't the only tired one around here.' Paige said. Piper looked at her sleepily.

'Yes he has been keeping us up over the last few days so I haven't been sleeping well.' She said stifling a yawn.

'Ok let's get you to bed. You have a big day ahead of you.' Prue said going over to Piper. The four sisters climbed the stairs to Pipers room.

'Oh my god you are going to look gorgeous tomorrow.' Paige said as she held up Pipers ivory wedding dress.

'Yea...' Piper said as she lay down in bed and got underneath the covers. She yawned again and laid her head on the soft pillow.

'Ok ok Paige lets get out before Piper falls asleep mid sentence.' Phoebe said looking at her almost sleeping elder sister. The three sisters left the room and Piper fell asleep but not before taking on last look at her engagement ring.

The next morning was chaos in the Halliwell Mansion. Women running around in underwear and their hair half done and a five year old continuously twirling watching her dress fly out and in as she did so.

'Prue have you seen Pipers veil?' Paige shouted across the hall.

'Yea it's in her closet.' Prue shouted back.

'Look mommy it goes in and out. Watch!' Molly said as she yet again twirled.

'Yes lovely.' Piper said as her head was tugged back by her hairdresser. Her hairdresser was styling her hair in loose curls and twisting the main part up into a bun so her veil could be placed nicely on her head.

'Phoebe come here it's your turn to get your hair done.' Paige said to Phoebe as she entered the room wearing her bridesmaid dress.

'Ok ok ok I'm coming!' Phoebe said rushing over to the chair in which Paige had just gotten up from. A few hours later Prue, Phoebe and Paige were ready and were standing in the hallway with Molly standing in front of them. Prue was fixing Paige's dress when Molly shouted.

'Mommy!'

The three sisters all turned and watched as Piper came down the marble stair case, her dress trailing behind her. Prue and her sisters gasped and her beauty and smiled through tears.

'Oh Piper you look beautiful.' Prue whispered.

'Yea you look very pretty mommy.' Molly said going over to her and holding her hand. Piper smiled and she felt tears fill up in her eyes. She had never been so happy in her life. She reached the last step and she held her dress up with her free hand and walked to her sisters. Her house staff came out of the kitchen and all smiled.

'M'am you look gorgeous.' Hannah said.

Piper smiled at them and a tear trailed down her eye.

'Oh no don't cry or Sam will never forgive you for ruining her make-up!' Paige said smiling as she wiped her eyes. The sisters laughed and headed towards the car they had hired. The four sisters and Molly all climbed in and Piper waved to her staff as she drove down her driveway and off to the church. She smiled at them and breathed and Prue caressed her hand.

Meanwhile at the church Leo was pacing in the vestry and occasionally looking at his watch. It was 1:50 at Piper wasn't here yet. The service was supposed to begin at 2:00 and Leo was beginning to think she had changed her mind. He knew it was tradition for the bride to be late but he was also thinking of how she had maybe gotten scared about the press and changed her mind. Those thoughts were put to rest when the vestry door opened and his dad came in.

'Son, your brides here.' He said.

Leo looked at him and smile broke through. He breathed heavily and took one last look in the mirror and left the vestry and went over and took his place at the front of the church.

'Ok Piper…' Prue said as she took her hand to help her out of the car. Phoebe, Paige and Molly got out and stood behind her. Molly held a small basket of rose petals and she had a ribbon in her hair that matched the colour of the bridesmaid dresses.

'You ready?' Phoebe asked.

'Yep.' Piper said and looked at her sisters. 'Thank you.' They shared a smile and Paige took Molly's hand and led the way into the church.

Leo stood at the front of the church and looked around to see if everything was perfect. Everything was but all that was missing was Piper. He looked to the minister who smiled and looked directly to the bottom of the church. Leo followed his eyes and his heart stopped beating. The site before his eyes was pure beauty. The site of course was Piper. She looked up at him through her veil but he could still catch a glimpse of her brown eyes smiling. He smiled back at her. Molly went in front of her and looked in front of her. She held her little basket and began walking slowly tossing rose petals to the floor. Paige went after Molly walked slowly up the aisle and Prue and Phoebe took the train of Piper's dress and waited for their cue. The bridal march began and Paige started walking Piper following slowly. Leo looked at Molly reaching the end of the aisle and winked at her. She smiled and went and sat down beside Leo's mom who was nursing a sleeping Wyatt. Leo looked up to see Piper coming to the end of the aisle.

'Hey.' He whispered only audible to her. Her reply was a small smile. She took her place in front of him and they looked into one another's eyes. Phoebe and Prue stood beside Paige and Molly sat on the step below them.

'Ok welcome.' The minister said. 'Ok well here we are gathered together to unite these two people as one.'

The ceremony continued with the exchanging of vows. They decided to just original ones because they wanted a traditional wedding. Then came the exchanging of rings and then the minister spoke.

'Ok with the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.' He winked.

Leo smiled and lifted Piper's veil and they kissed softly to an applause. Molly's face turned to a look of disgust.

'Ewww stop it!' She giggled. Piper laughed through the kiss and looked down at her daughter and opened her arms to her and Molly ran straight into them and Piper lifted her up and people began taking pictures. Little Wyatt was brought over by Leo's mom and Leo took him.

'That was perfect.' Leo said to Piper.

'Yea.' She said and they kissed again.

Straight after they went to a photo shoot for both their wedding album and also for various magazines.

'Ok I would like one with all the bridesmaids and the lovely little flower girl.' The photographer dictated.

Paige, Phoebe and Prue all headed to the photo set and Molly came skipping over. The three sisters sat down on the floor and were told to spread their dresses out and Molly was to sit in the middle of them all. The picture was taken a few times with various positions. Then it was Piper and Leo's turn to get some photos taken.

'Ok can I have one of the happy couple kissing.' Another photographer said. Piper and Leo obliged and kissed for the camera. Many of these photos would be in many magazines so they wanted them to look good so took many photos from different angles.

Finally the last picture was of Molly, Wyatt, Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo stood up and Leo held Wyatt and Molly stood in front of them. The picture was taken and Piper wanted to get a copy it so she could frame it.

Ok end of that chapter phew took me ages!! Please review! Next chapter: Will Dan find out?


	21. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer: Ok im not going to do a disclaimer every time lets just face it I don't own the Charmed characters!! Just my wee rubbish made up ones!**

Chapter 21

'Have you seen the magazines recently?' An old man said to a man looking at the local paper.

'No I don't take an interest in those celebrity mags. Not my style.' The man said.

'Oh well in this issue Piper Halliwell tells us she is married with two children.' The old man said. As soon as the older man said Piper Halliwell the younger man shot his head up.

'I'm sorry did you say Piper Halliwell?' He asked.

'Yes. She is married with a baby. Look.' The man said. He showed him a picture of Piper and Leo with Molly and Wyatt. The man's eyes widened and he dropped the paper he had been flicking through and got into his Bentley and drove off. The old man just stared at the engine steam left trailing behind the vehicle.

'I didn't know people hated celebs so much.' He said and got back to his reading.

'This is perfect. I don't want to get up.' Piper said from under the covers of her bed.

'Mmm me either. I could hold you forever.' Leo said.

'Lets stay here.' She said. They lay in each others arms for a few moments until Piper realised she had to go get Wyatt. 'I have to go get Wyatt and change his diaper or he will think we have abandoned him.' She kissed Leo on the lips and climbed out of bed. She walked over to Wyatt's nursery and looked over to his crib. She saw her baby son standing up holding onto the side of the crib babbling away to himself contentedly. 'Hello my wee man.' She cooed and he let out a giggle and held out his arms to his mommy. She lifted him out and hugged him and kissed him taking in his baby scent. Even with a dirty diaper he smelt gorgeous to her. He entwined his tiny fingers with her hair and gurgled as Piper took him to the changing table. She lay him down and he waved his arms as she changed his diaper. When he was all clean she carried him back to her room again and walked in to see Leo sleeping. She smiled and put her finger to her lips and looked to Wyatt who looked at her with confusion. She smiled and carried him over to the bed and set him on it and he instantly started laughing and crawled to Leo and patted him on the head with his hands.

'hmhp' Came Leo's reaction. Piper laughed and got back into bed. Leo sat up and grabbed Wyatt and held him above his head and Wyatt screams of laughter could be heard all over the house. A few minutes later the door opened and Molly ran in and made her way on to the bed.

'Mommy tell Wyatt to sssh! He is waking people.' She said as she fitted herself nicely in between Leo and Piper. She didn't wait for her mom to tell Wyatt she did it herself. 'Wyatt now you listen. Keep quiet!' She waggled her finger at him. Wyatt reached out and grabbed it and pulled it to his mouth. Molly pulled her finger out and looked disgusted. 'Eww mommy he slobbered on me.' Piper laughed and put her arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. Wyatt whinged a bit seeing his big sister hug his mom. Leo laughed.

'Aww some one is jealous' Piper said and lifted Wyatt from Leo. He smiled brightly and gurgled again. 'Ok what do you say we go get some breakfast.' She said. She stood up and the four of them went down the stairs. Piper set Wyatt in his walker so he wasn't restricted to his high chair. Molly sat at the table and Leo sat beside her.

'Ok so what Froot Loops for Molly, some for Wyatt and…Leo?' She asked getting Molly's breakfast ready.

'Um..i'll have Froot Loops as well.' He said. When all was ready they sat down to eat.

'So what shall we go today?' Leo asked as he swallowed a mouthful of Froot Loops.

'The park!!' Molly said with her mouth full.

'Molly don't talk with your mouth full.' Piper said sternly.

'Ok well I would like to go to the park too but maybe we should leave it for a few days. We don't want to get mugged by people who read the magazine.' Leo said looking at Piper. She nodded in agreement.

'Aww but Mommy' Molly whined.

'Maybe tomorrow Mol ok?' Piper asked.

'Aww okay' she said and got off the chair.

'Are you finished?' Piper asked. Molly nodded glumly and walked to the playroom.

'She will be alright. She will find something else to play with.' Leo said to Piper who watched her daughter walk of.

'Yea you're right' Piper said. She smiled.

'DADDY!!' Molly voice screamed with joy. Piper heard her shout and looked to Leo who dropped his fork making Wyatt jump.

'Look mommy its daddy!' Molly said looking out the window. There was a car pulling up and a man was getting out of it. The man was indeed Dan. Piper went into the nursery and looked out the window and gasped at the sight.

'Leo?' She said. He came beside her and put his arm around her protectively.

'I'll go let him in!' Molly said and ran to the front door and pulled it open. Dan was getting out of his car and was making his way to the front lawn steps. Molly got tired of waiting for him and ran down the steps straight into his arms.

'Hey Molly.' He greeted his daughter.

'Hi Daddy. Come see my new brother.' She said. Dan smiled at her and made his way up the stairs to see his ex wife standing along side Leo Wyatt who he had read about in the magazine exert.

'Hello…Dan.' Piper said.

'Hi…and this must be Leo. I have read so much about you I feel like I already know you.' He said in a sarcastic tone. Leo just gave him a false smile.

'Um…come in.' Piper said stepping aside to let her unexpected guest in. Molly was grinning as wide as can be and Piper thought it was cute how she was so excited to see her dad again.

'Daddy c'mon let's go see Wyatt.' Molly said tugging at his hand.

'Maybe later Mol…right now Daddy needs to talk to Mommy.' He said letting go of the small hand. 'Go and play with Wyatt for a few moments.' Molly gave in and skipped off to see her baby brother. Dan watched her leave and then turned back to Piper. She was staring at him with eyes that could burn a hole through his head. Leo was looking at him also.

'What are you doing here Dan?' Piper asked.

'I came to see my daughter or is that not allowed?' He said.

'Well considering I got custody of her, then no.' she said smirking.

'Why are you really here?' Leo asked.

'Well I thought I would come up and congratulate the newly completed family on your marriage and your new son.' He said again with sarcasm.

'Well thank you but there was no need,' Piper said. 'Now if you don't mind we have things to do. Good bye.' She said and with that she left the room and to go find Molly and change Wyatt's diaper.

Dan watched her leave then went over to Leo and looked at him. 'You can't have her. She is mine.' He smirked and left the room, presumably going to say good bye to his daughter.

**Oooooo ….DAN IS BACK!! Haha!!! Hope you liked it please review! Next chapter: Will Dan live up to his threat?**


	22. Stolen

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews! Thank yous in the next chapter!! I shall just get on with this one!**

Chapter 22

Leo watched as Dan drove of down the driveway. What had he meant when he said Piper was his? Leo wasn't sure of the answer to this question but intended to find out. He looked down at his wedding ring. Was this going to stay on as long as he had hoped?

'Honey?' Piper's voice came snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Hey' He said and went over to her.

'What were you thinking of?' She asked him.

'Nothing…is Molly ok?'

'Yea she is ok although she wasn't exactly ecstatic at her dad leaving again.' She said and sat down on the couch. Leo joined her side and rested his hand on her knee.

'Don't worry about it honey. She will learn this is for her own good.' He said.

'I hope so.' She sighed. 'I can't believe he came here.' She said.

'Me either.' Leo said. 'But don't worry he is gone, he wont be coming back.' He said, actually believing it himself. He couldn't get what Dan said to him out of his mind. What did it mean? Did it mean it was coming back to get Piper? Was it his goal to steal Piper back? Well whatever it meant Leo wasn't going to allow any of it to happen that's for sure.

'Leo?' Piper asked looking at his thoughtful face.

'Hm?' He said' 'Oh sorry what were you saying?' He asked.

'Just that maybe Dan wanted something.' She said and stood up. 'But I'm sure it doesn't matter. Now what about the family day out we were going to have?' She smiled her killer smile and Leo melted. He nodded and she pulled him off the sofa and they went to get Molly and Wyatt.

'Me Leo, Me!' Molly shouted waving her arms around. Leo threw the Frisbee to her and she missed it but ran after it.

'Go Molly!' Piper shouted as she stood at the side holding Wyatt who was waving his arms madly.

'I got it!' She shouted and threw it to Leo who caught it. Molly stomped her foot. 'Let me catch it!' She said. Leo smiled and threw it gently this time to enable to grab it. She jumped out a bit and caught it and screamed with joy. 'Mommy mommy I got it!'

'Yay! Go Molz!' Piper said. Wyatt giggled joyfully and Molly ran over to her mom and tickled Wyatt's feet. He smiled and laid his head on Piper's shoulder. Piper smiled and watched as Leo came back over to them. He planted a kiss on Piper's cheek and sat down on the blanket. Molly plunked herself beside him and began eating the grapes. Piper set Wyatt down who immediately crawled beside Molly.

'Excuse me, can I have your autograph?' A young girls voice said.

Piper turned around and smiled. 'Sure. What's your name?' She asked as she took the pen and paper.

'Clara' She said in a small voice.

'That's a pretty name Clara.' She said as she signed the paper. 'Here you go. Nice meeting you.' The little girl thanked her and ran off back to her mom. 'You know after being famous for all these years I am still not used to people coming up to me in places like this asking me for my autograph.' She laughed and sat down on the blanket and took out the bottle from the bag and lifted Wyatt and set him on her knee and gave him his bottle. He grabbed it with his small hands and began to drink.

'Mommy can I have a cookie?' Molly asked smiling. Piper nodded and Molly grabbed a cookie and began munching at it. Leo looked at Piper with Wyatt and smiled.

'What?' She asked.

'Nothing.' He smiled. A few minutes later Piper set a sleeping Wyatt in his stroller.

'Ok guys I think it's time we headed home.' She said.

'Okay, lemme go get my frisbee.' Molly said and ran of.

Leo and Piper packed up everything. Some one poked their head out from between the bushes and smiled evilly. He kept his eye on Piper and watched her every move.

'Leo I cant find it!' Molly shouted. Leo walked over leaving Piper alone to clear the things up.

'Perfect' The man said. He came out of the bushes slowly and sneaked up behind Piper and put a cloth over her face and she fell unconscious. He dragged her away to a car and put her in the back seat of the car and drove off.

'Here it is Molly.' Leo said and Molly came over and took it and they walked back. Leo looked for Piper but couldn't see her. 'Piper?' He asked. No answer. Again he called her name.

'Mommy!' Molly shouted going over to Wyatt's stroller where a sleeping Wyatt still lay. 'Leo where is Mommy?'

'I don't know Mol.' He reached in his pocket for his cell and dialled her number but it went dead. Worry swept over him. 'Piper..' He whispered.

Ooooooooo who took her? Well if you review I might just update and tell you! Thanks Molz xXx **Next time: Where is Piper?**


	23. What do you want!

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Chapter 23

The room was dark, musty and cold. There were very few windows and the few that there was, were shut with blinds over them. The floor was stone and very dirty. Piper moved quickly and then woke up. Her head was splitting and she couldn't move her feet. Her hands were tied behind her back. She opened her eyes fully and she could see she was in a room. She figured she was attached to a chair as she was unable to move about. She struggled to move but stopped abruptly when she heard footsteps.

'Uh uh uhhh.' Came a deep voice. Piper didn't need to hear it twice. She knew who it belonged to.

'Look I don't know Inspector. All I know is that when I left she was there and when I came back she was gone!' Leo shouted.

'Ok Sir I understand you are worried about your wife's safety but we are going to find her.' The Inspector said as he wrote down information. 'Ok now we understand Ms Halliwell was in the park along with you and your children at around 5pm this afternoon. Do you remember what she was wearing Mr Wyatt?'

'Uh…I think she was wearing jeans and a top…her hair was down. Oh I don't know!' Leo said angrily. He paced around the foyer of the house. He was worried and angry at the same time. He wanted his wife back no matter how or what they did to get her back.

'Ok Mr Wyatt. Don't worry we will try our best.' The Inspector said and with that he and his co-workers left. Leo sighed and sat down on the chair in the hallway. Wyatt had been sitting in the floor of the lounge with Molly and had heard his daddy shouting. He decided he would go and make him feel better so he crawled to him. When he made it to his dad he hit his legs and giggled. He held his arms up towards Leo. Leo looked down at his son and picked him up. He looked into his eyes and they reminded him so much of Piper. He ticked Wyatt and smiled. He wondered where Piper was. Wondered if she was ok…

'Dan?' Piper asked knowing full well who it was.

'Well done.' Dan's evil voice replied back. 'You know I always had you out to be dumb.'

'Ha! I'm not the one who kidnapped a person in broad daylight. I mean if I was to do something like that I would have at least done it at night.' She replied sarcastically. She felt a hand hit her face and she cringed in pain.

'Don't be smart.' He said. 'I wasn't planning on kidnapping you but your stupid husband wouldn't leave so I had to do something. I mean after all you are mine.' He sniggered.

'Oh really? And where did you learn that fact?'

Dan wasn't in the mood for her smart-alec comments. He wanted her here for one thing and one thing only.

'Aunt Prue where is Mommy? I want her to tuck me in.' Molly said to her aunt as she climbed into bed.

'Mommy is away, but don't worry honey she will be home soon.' Prue told her niece. 'I hope' she whispered.

'Oh but I want to say goodnight to her and kiss her.' The innocent child said.

'I'm sure she can feel you kissing her if you kiss a picture of her sweetie.'

'You think?' She asked hopeful. Prue nodded and Molly took the picture of her Mommy and Wyatt that was sitting in her bedside cabinet and kissed Piper. 'G'Night Mommy. I love you.' She said and placed the picture back down. 'There better.' She laid her head down on her pink pillow and put her thumb in her mouth.

'Night Night Mol, sweet dreams.' Prue whispered and kissed the small girls forehead. Prue sat with her for a few moments just gently caressing her forehead and hair. She heard the little girl drift off to sleep. She pulled the covers up to over her shoulders and turned out the light and left the room, leaving the door a-jar.

'Is she ok?' Paige asked as Prue came down the stairs. Prue nodded and Paige sighed. 'Where the hell is she?'

'I don't know Paige, but what I do know is those guys out there aren't going to stop until they find her.' She said referring to the Police who had set up cameras around the mansion and had got people on patrol.

'How's Leo?' Phoebe asked.

'I don't know. I think he is pretty beat up about it so I thought it would be best to leave him alone to his own devices.'

In the room next door Leo was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV.

'News just in. Piper Halliwell as been kidnapped.' The News reporter said. Leo turned to the next channel.

'Well we know she was in the park with her young family and husband earlier on today but after that it is a mystery.' A police officer said during an interview. Leo groaned and changed the channel again. Every new channel all the programs had come to a dead halt and News bulletins were popping up reporting that his wife was missing. He threw the remote across the room.

'Where the hell are you Piper?!' He said.

Back in the warehouse where Piper was Dan was pacing up and down the small room.

'Piper, Piper, Piper do you have no idea why you are here?' He said.

'Well I have a few and there is one you are definitely not getting.' She narrowed her eyes. She could see his feet moving past her and the sound of a chair being pulled up in front of her.

'Oh and what is that?' He said and hit a switch and a light came on. 'Molly?'

**Oooooooooo isn't he just so evil? Mwhahaha and I am too as I'm gona end the chapter here!! Leave you hanging a bit! Please review! Next Chapter: Will they find Piper in time?**


	24. Compassionate Smiles

**Wow thank you all so much for my reviews! I'm happy people like this story!**

Chapter 24

'Pardon?' Piper asked from her chair.

'Yea honey you worked it out.' Dan said.

'Molly…' Piper choked out. Dan nodded.

'Uh huh. So where is she? He said with anger.

'You can't have her.'

'Oh really? Watch me!' He said and stood up and took his cell out and dialled a number. 'Yea Mitchell? Yea she is here…tell James he did a good job. Now what I want you to do is to go to Halliwell Mansion and do me a little job. You will get paid don't worry.' With that he hung up the phone and looked to Piper and smiled.

A shadow was over the Halliwell Mansion. Inside it people were worried sick and one in particular. Leo paced his and Piper's bedroom. He looked out the window to the dark sky. Where was his wife? Was she ok? Did she need him? Many questions filed through his head. He needed to get her back if it was the last thing he did.

'Leo.' Prue's voice came. 'Can I come in?'

'Yea.' Leo said. The door opened and Prue walked in with a cup of tea.

'Here. I thought you might want something to drink.' She said setting the tea on the table.

'Thanks, but I'm not really thirsty.' He said and sat down on the couch. 'Have you heard anything?'

Prue shook her head. 'Nope sorry.' Leo just nodded his head and returned to his staring out the window. Prue looked to the sky also. Question zoomed through her mind. She knew Leo was worried but there was nothing else they could do but wait and hope for the best.

The sun shone through the cracked walls and Piper opened her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink, just rested her eyes. She had pretended to sleep a few times just to listen to Dan's conversations on the phone. She wanted to go home but yet she had the urge to stay and ask Dan questions.

'I see you are awake. Here.' He said and handed her a plastic Starbucks cup with coffee. Piper took it and contemplated drinking it. 'Its not poisoned if that is what you are worrying about. I wouldn't do that.' He said. Piper sipped it carefully and felt the warm liquid filter through her, warming up many cold places that had formed over night.

'Thanks.' She said.

'Any time. Look Piper you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I couldn't bring myself to do that.' He said sincerely.

'I understand. But what I don't understand is why you brought me here if you weren't intent in hurting me?' She said taking another sip of coffee.

'Well Piper as I said before, all I want is Molly. She is my daughter after all and now that you have your new baby and husband you don't need her.'

'I don't need her? Of course I need her, she is my baby girl. How could you ever think that I wouldn't need her?'

'Well I just thought now that you have your new family I could have the only thing that is left of mine.' He said softly. Piper looked into his eyes, they filled with tears. She never knew Dan to cry but he looked as if he was about to. She felt such compassion for him and sympathy. She had only been separated from her children for a mere 24 hours but already she was missing them. Dan had been separated from his only daughter for a year or longer and she couldn't imagine what he felt.

'I'm sorry Dan, but you know I cant let you have her.' She said softly.

'But why Piper?' He cried. 'I mean if only for a few weeks at a time, I miss spending time with her Piper, I miss waking up to her giggles and her squeals of laughter as I tickle her. I miss….my daughter.' He said.

Piper didn't know what to say. She witnessed her ex husband who she thought was strong and not the emotional type cry. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew Molly missed her dad too but she also knew she was getting used to Leo as her father figure. She knew that when she had won full custody of Molly Dan was going to find it hard but she didn't think he would find it this hard. She gently tugged at the ropes which were still tied around her small wrists.

'Dan. Could you please untie me.' She said. He sniffed.

'Why should i?' He said anger appearing again. 'So you can run back to your precious family? I don't think so. I think that I will keep you here for a long time, show you how it feels to be away from your children.'

Piper looked at him straight in the eyes. 'You don't have the heart to do that Dan I know you.' She said. 'I know you are upset but keeping me here isn't going to help you. If you just let me free then I could work out something for you and Molly. Please. Don't keep me away from my children.' She pleaded. He stood stationary and continued staring at her.

'You mean it?' He asked hopeful.

'Yea. Please just let me go and I promise I will let you see Molly more often.'

'But what about your husband? Will he not have alerted the police? I wont be able to see her if I am in jail!' He said. He moved to her side and she followed his every move with her eyes.

'I know. I will tell Leo to let it go. I will make them think it was me who ran off.' She looked up at him.

'Ok. Thanks Piper.' He said and for the first time since she had been with him he smiled a compassionate smile. She replied back with a smile.

'It has been more than 24 hours they must of found her by now!' Leo said to a police officer who had came to their door with the update.

'I know Sir but I'm sorry there is no news yet.' He said. Leo looked at him and snarled.

'Then you guys aren't looking hard enough! You are going to find my wife!' He said.

'Over here!' Another man's voice shouted. The police officer who had been talking to Leo immediately went over to his companion. Leo followed.

'Look he let her go!' Another said. 'She is safe!' Leo's face filled with confusion.

'What do you mean? How do you know?' He asked.

'I just got a call from a fellow officer on the other side of Frisco. He said they have found her.'

Leo felt his heart skip a beat and then return to its normal rhythm. Had they found his wife?

**Ok I'm gona end it there! Hope you liked Dan……hehe! Please review! Next Chapter: Did they find her?**


	25. Take Me Home

**Ok well I thought to myself 'You know you haven't thanked people for reviews in a while' so here I am now! I'm thanking you great people!**

**psychokitty3****- Oh well who knows if she will let him see her…I guess you will just have to read and find out eh! Thanks for the review!**

**xLuckiLuVx****- Aww I know it was cute wasn't it! See Dan is nice (OMG did I just say that!) Thankies muchies!**

**coolcharmedchic17****- Well I like your ideas but I guess you will just have to see if there will be a twist or will I give it a happy ending? Who knows! Thanks so much!**

**Magical Princess****- Yea I s'pose you're right Dan didn't deserve all the bashing people gave him…but I still don't like him but I thought I would make him nice a wee bit! Thanks for the review!**

**HannahHalliwell****- Yea I noticed you can review! Goodies you had better review my fics now Hans! Thanks for your review Hanny!**

**scullymulder1234****-Thanks! Much appreciated!**

**Chub****- Yes it will make interesting reading…Thanks!**

**Ok well enough boring stuff lets get on with the Fic and I know it has been ages since my last update but I was busy over Xmas and New year but now im back and ready to dive in!**

Chapter 25

Did Leo hear right? They had found her? Was he going to see his wife again? Was she ok? Again questions zoomed through his head but he shook them away. Of course she was ok, Dan wouldn't hurt her…would he? Was it even Dan who took her?

'Sir? You coming?' The Inspector asked.

'Yeah…sorry.' Leo said blinking out of his thoughts.

'Ok well we are going to go in an undercover car so we don't alert the kidnapper.' He said. Leo simply nodded and followed him to the car and got in. His hands were clammy and his wedding ring was stuck to his finger leaving a red tension mark.

'Right well we have an exact location for her so let's get there as soon as possible.' The engine began and they drove off to Piper.

'Are you ok Mrs. Halliwell? Are you hurt?' The Paramedic asked.

'Yes, yes I'm fine.' She said pushing him off her. 'Where is Leo?' She muttered to herself. She looked over to the commotion happening at the end of the warehouse.

'Mr. Gordon you are under arrest for kidnap. You are not obliged to say or do anything but anything you do say will be held against you in a court of law.' The officer said. Piper gave him a sympathetic look. She knew he had to be arrested because after all he had kidnapped someone and that was against the law, but she did feel sorry for him after having a chat with him. All he wanted was his daughter which she could understand. He missed Molly and she was his daughter after all but the more she thought about it the more she thought how mad he was to kidnap her because he knew that would get him nowhere.

'Mrs. Halliwell?' Another officer said. She turned around to face him and smiled.

'Yes?'

'Would it be ok if we were to ask you a few questions?' He asked.

'Sure.' She pulled the blanket that had been given to her closely to her petite body for heat. It was getting windy and she was feeling the cold and just wanted to put clean clothes. She didn't really care about answering questions or anything else, but that was typical of Piper. She was very blasé of situations such as these. She would just wave a hand at it and think nothing of it.

The car drove into the car park and came to a halt. Leo opened the door and looked towards the Ambulance and saw Piper standing beside it. He smiled so widely and started walking to wards her.

Piper saw a car turn in and prayed it was Leo. She saw the side door open and Leo stepped out. A sigh of relief came out when she saw him walking towards her. She started walked to him and when they came to one another she fell into his arms and began to cry.

'Oh my god. I thought I was never going to see you again.' He said and held her tight.

'I know.' She said as she wiped her eyes. They looked at one another and Leo kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry I am going to get this Dan and he will go down.' Leo said but Pipert stood back from him.

'No you can't do that. He wont do it again I know he wont.' She said.

'Piper I know you are shaken up by this…' He said

'No! I'm not!' She interrupted. 'He wont. He just wants to see Molly.'

'Well it was a weird way off getting what he wanted.' Leo said. 'Ok look I believe you. Now c'mere and let me hug you!' He smiled and she ran into his arms and laughed.

'Um…Mr. Wyatt?' A voice said. Leo looked up from his wife's head and saw the Inspector standing.

'Yes?'

'Well we have the guy arrested and he is in custody now.' He said.

Piper looked up to Leo and shook her head. 'Um….actually there is no need to hold him. Let him go. My wife reassures me that it wont happen again.'

'But Mr. Wyatt…'

'Please. Let him go.' Piper said. 'I know he wont harm me or my family again.'

'Ok Ma'am.' He said and headed back to tell his co-workers. He knew this wasn't going to go down well.

'Ok honey. Lets get you home.' He said.

Piper wasn't interviewed by the police because he had decided not to. There were camera crews all around and she certainly wasn't in the mood for TV appearances. She avoided them all perfectly and got into her private car. When she got in she sighed in relief.

'Just take me home and let me see my children.' She said and laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

**Ok the end. I know very short but writers block seems to be taking over! NOOOOO!!!! Anyways please update xXx**


	26. Not Pressing Charges? Are you mad?

**Wow thank you for the reviews! You are all the best!**

**scullymulder1234****-Thankies muchies!**

**xLuckiLuVx****- Mmm will Dan keep his promise? I guess you will just have to wait and see! Thanks!**

**piperleo4eva****- nice to see you're back in the reviewing place again! Thanks LJ!**

**LissyD183****- Woohoo thanks Lissy! Loving your new fic! **

**coolcharmedchic17****- I like how you give me ideas…I try to add them and sometimes I just cant fit them in but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 26

The car pulled into the driveway and Piper looked out the dark window. It was good to be home she thought. She just wanted to go inside and see her children and have a bath and snuggle up in front of a blazing fire with Leo by her side. She had missed him so much but was happy she was back with him. He was everything to her and she couldn't imagine living without him now.

'Honey, we're home.' Leo said.

'Mmm.' she mumbled.

'We're home.' He repeated and opened his door and climbed out and went round and opened her door. He took her small hand and led her towards the stone steps. They had just about made it to the door when it flew open and Molly ran out.

'Mommy!' She screamed and ran straight into Piper's arms. Piper lifted her daughter up and hugged her tight. 'I missed you mommy.' Molly muffled into Piper's hair.

'I missed you too baby girl.' Piper said and kissed Molly's head and set her down again but gripped her hand protectively. 'And where is my baby boy?' She smiled to Leo.

'Uh…I think he is in here with Prue and the girls.' He said and they went inside and were greeted by Piper's squealing sisters.

'Oh thank god you're ok! We were so worried.' Prue said. She and her sisters held Piper and each said how they were so glad that she was safe and home. Suddenly something grabbed Piper's pant leg and she looked down to see Wyatt sitting on the floor tugging her leg and smiling a toothy grin up at her. She smiled and bent down and lifted him up. He giggled with glee at his mother.

'Guess he was more excited to see you than we thought.' Paige said tickling Wyatt. Piper kissed Wyatt's blonde curls and took in his baby scent.

'So….did they catch who did it?' Phoebe asked.

'Um…' Piper looked to Leo.' Yeah they did but I'm not pressing charges.' She said screwing her face up preparing for her sisters' reaction.

'WHAT?!'

'EXCUSE ME!?'

'ARE YOU MAD!?'

Came the screams of her sisters simultaneously.

'I knew you guys would react like that.'

'Well sorry but how do you expect us to react? Our sister was kidnapped by some mad man and then found and she doesn't want to get this guy sent down!' Phoebe rambled.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.' Look the reason I'm not pressing charges is because the 'mad man' was Dan.' she said.

Paige's mouth fell to the floor.' Dan? As in Dan Gordon? You're estranged ex-husband?'

'Well done Sherlock.' Piper said. Paige gave her a look and Piper grinned and then looked to her other sisters.

'I see…' Prue said and Phoebe just nodded.

'Ok is there more of are you just gonna leave me hanging?' Piper asked shifting Wyatt.

'Well…um…why would you not press charges just because it's Dan?' Phoebe asked.

'Well while I was locked up with him I learned that all he wants is to see his daughter. I mean what's wrong with that?' She asked.

'Well I mean he did leave...' Paige began but stopped when she received a look from Piper. 'That was a rhetorical question wasn't it?' Piper nodded and Paige sighed.

'Look you guys can agree with it or not but I'm not changing my mind. Now Leo will you help me bath the children and put them to bed.' Piper said walking towards the stairs. Leo looked at the sisters and shrugged and took Molly's hand and followed Piper.

'Ok did that happen or did I imagine it?' Phoebe asked. Prue sighed and walked into the lounge.

Upstairs in the nursery Piper set Wyatt on the changer and began unbuttoning his dungarees.

'Piper are you sure about your decision?' Leo asked as he lifted the clothes that Molly was tossing to the floor.

'Yes Leo. Now you sound like my sisters.' She said as she pulled off Wyatt's socks and lifted him up and headed towards the bathroom. Molly ran after her and watched as Piper filled the bath up.

'Well maybe they are right. Maybe you should say something.'

'No Leo you don't understand I trust him now. You weren't there so you wouldn't understand anyway.' She said as she set Wyatt in the bath. Leo gave up and helped her bath Wyatt and Molly and decided he wouldn't say no more on the topic. Well not at least till they were in bed.

'Ok now Molly go to sleep.' Piper whispered as she kissed the young girls forehead and turned out the light and closed the door. She went over to Wyatt's room where Leo was tucking him in.

'Night slugger.' He said and kissed the baby's head.

'Good night angel.' Piper whispered and kissed his small head also. 'Sleep well.'

Leo stood back and wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. They stood holding one another watching their son drift of to sleep. Leo kissed her neck and mumbled 'I love you'

'I love you too.' She whispered back.

**Ok I know you guys are going to kill me because it was so damn short but I'm building up to the climax! So please just review!**


	27. The Letters

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are too kind!**

xLuckiLuVx-Thanks Linda! Wyatt was cute wasn't he! Thanks!

coolcharmedchic17- Yea you do help hun! I will try and review some of your fics now! Thanks!

piper+leo4eva-Woohoo LJ you're writing again! Cant wait to readies! Thankies!

Chub-Thanks for the review!

LissyD183- Yea Lisa I noticed how you were putting 'poo' after everything! But I still love ya! Thanks!

piperfairy63-Can Dan be trusted? That is one of the many un answerable questions in this world! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 27

'Honey?' Leo's voice came waking Piper out of her dreams. She opened her eyes to a blurred version of her husband looking down at her. She smiled and rubbed her eyes and shivered realising she had no covers on. She thought for a moment and then visions of last night came to her and she smiled again. 'What are you smiling at?' He asked.

'Last night.' She said softly. 'I missed it.' He smiled and kissed her lips softy.

'I missed it too. I'm just glad to have you back.' Leo said.

'I'm glad to be back.' She replied and they kissed but were interrupted by the screams of a Wyatt. 'Someone's up.' She said as she got out of bed and put on Leo's shirt that had was lying on the floor. She headed to the nursery and found Wyatt standing, holding onto the side of the crib, tears streaming down his face. 'Hey little guy what's the matter?' Wyatt started to calm down when he heard the soothing voice of his mother. He held his arms out high and sniffed and gurgled. 'That's my little guy!' She said and she lifted him out of the crib and wiped his eyes.

'Mommy mommy! Daddy's here.' Came Molly's voice as she ran into Piper.

'Pardon?' She asked.

'It's daddy! He's here! In the lounge!' She said and ran back to where her dad supposedly was. Piper followed her and arrived into the lounge where Dan was standing.

'Hey Piper. Nice night?' He smirked looking her up and down. Piper looked confused but then remembered her chosen attire and blushed.

'Dan, what are you doing here? I know you said you wanted to see Molly but I didn't know it would be so soon.' She said as Wyatt fleeced his fingers through her hair.

'I know and I apologise for coming at such short notice but I had everything planned and really wanted to take Molly away for today and wasn't sure whether you would say yes. Please say yes.' He said and smiled. Piper sighed but smiled and nodded.

'Ok, just don't bring her home too late.' She said. Molly ran to her mom and beamed,

'You mean I get to with daddy for today?' She asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

'Yea honey you do.' She said and Molly hugged Piper's leg and smiled up at her.

'Yea!' She said and then ran back to Dan who lifted her up. Just as this was happening Leo came walking into the lounge.

'Hey honey.' Piper said turning round to see him as Wyatt struggled in her arms as he reached out to Leo. Leo took him.

'Hey slugger' He said to him and then looked up to Dan. 'Hello.' He said.

'Leo…Dan is here to take Molly out for the day.'

'I see that.' He said as he looked to the door where Molly was dragging her bag full to the brim with toys,

'C'mon daddy!' She said. 'We're gonna be late! The day is gonna run out!' She said pulling at the bag more.

'Daddy will be there in a moment Mol. There's no rush.' He said. Molly sighed and sat down on her bag huffing. Dan just shook his head. She looked so much like Piper when she huffed but he shook the image away and returned to Piper. 'So we'll be going. I'll have her back by 8 is that ok?' He asked.

'Yea sure. Now go have a good time! Bye Molly.' She said. Molly's smile reappeared when she saw Dan coming towards her. William, the butler, came out and grabbed Molly's bag and took it to Dan's car.

'Bye mommy!' She said and waved to her. Piper smiled and waves back and even Wyatt tried waving to his sister not quite understand why he was doing it.

The door shut and William returned to them. 'Ma'am would you like anything?' He asked.

'No thanks William, and you know what! You can have the day off and tell Hannah that too. Actually tell all the staff! Have the weekend off.' She smiled.

'Yes Ma'am, thank you.' He said and he went off to tell his co-workers the good news.

'Piper are you ok?' He asked.

'Yes, I just want a day to us.' She smiled and went over to Leo.

'Just us eh?' He asked.

'Yea just us. But first we have to get breakfast and then get this little fella dressed' She said as she tickled Wyatt.

They headed to the kitchen but Piper looked back and stared out the window where Dan was playing with Molly and trying to get her into the car. She could hear Molly's squeals of delight and she smiled.

'Honey?' Leo said. Piper turned to look at him. 'She'll be fine.'

'I know.' She said and looked back out the window. 'She will be.'

A few hours later Piper and Leo returned home to the smell of cooking and the sound of Molly singing.

'Twinkle twinkle little star…' Came her angelic voice. Piper laughed and Leo just smiled.

'Molly?' Piper shouted. The singing stopped and Molly came running out to them.

'Mommy! Me and Daddy had the best day! He took me swimming and then to the beach and then we went to the biggest park ever!' The little girl rambled.

'Sounded like fun. Where did Daddy go now?' She asked. Molly's face changed and she sighed.

'He gone already.' She said. She handed Piper a letter that was titled 'Piper'. 'Daddy said to give you that.' She said and hopped off back to her singing.

'Piper what's that about?' Leo asked as he pushed Wyatt's stroller into the Lounge and lifted the sleeping baby out and set him in the playpen.

'I don't know but I'm going to find out.' She said and headed to the phone. She picked the receiver up and dialled a number. 'Hello? Yes I was wondering if I could speak to Dan Gordon?' Pause. 'Tell him it's his ex wife.' She said. 'Hey Dan, what's this letter about?' She switched the receiver to the other ear. 'What do you mean?' The conversation continued until Piper hung up the phone with a confused look on her face.

'What did that asshole say?' Leo asked.

'He isn't coming back.' She said simply.

'Pardon?'

'He said it all in the letter. He can't come back because he has seen how happy we are and he doesn't want to ruin it even if it means giving up his daughter.' She said. She began to peel open the letter and began to read it.

'_Dear Piper,_

_I know this has come as quite a shock I'm sure but I had been thinking of doing this ever since I left the station. This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write and I don't write many! Sorry, I know I shouldn't joke in this sort of situation but I find it easier because this is so difficult. I know you are probably wondering why I am even doing this considering everything I said in the warehouse but I have thought about this a lot and realise that I can't take Molly from you. You are her mother and Leo seems to be a great father to Wyatt and I'm sure he will make a great one to Molly too. As I said earlier, this is very hard for me to say and do but I know it's for the best. What I am trying to say is I am leaving America, I'm going to Australia. I want to move on from Molly and from you. You may think I am abandoning my daughter, and yes in a way I am, but I think it's best if I leave. I look at you and Leo and I'm jealous of what you have. I know you and Leo are going to be great parents to Molly and Wyatt. In this card is money for Molly. I know it isn't much but it's all I can afford. I know you will be able to give her much more and that is good. I am saying goodbye now. There is a letter for Molly when she is old enough to understand. I hope you understand Piper but I know you will. And finally, thank you._

_Forever, _

_Dan'_

When Piper finished reading it she looked up to Leo.

'Well what did it say?' He impatiently asked. Piper handed him the letter and he read it. While he was reading it she looked in the envelope and found the money he had mentioned and the letter to Molly. She didn't know what to do. Leo coughed when he had finished and Piper looked up. 'That the money?' She nodded and went over to him.

'What do I do with it?' She asked.

'Do what he said with it. Use it for Molly.' He said and put his arm round her shoulders.

'Let's go and join Molly. We will tell her about this later.'

'Wait.' She said. She took the letter from Dan and put it back in the envelope and put it in a drawer. 'Now let's go.' She said.

**Ok I know what a weird ending to a chapter but hey! I couldn't think and I just wanted a way of exiting Dan. Ok the next chapter is the end! I know how sad but I will be starting a new fic soon so don't panic! Please review! Molz xXx**


	28. Lifted By Love: The End

**Thanks for the reviews! Ok I noticed how one of you asked what my new fic would be titled and what it would be about and I haven't yet got an answer for that but what I do know is it is going to be my usual style: Piper and Leo, no magic. That is all I can say as of now because I haven't decided on a storyline! **

**Oh wow I have reached the end of my fic! cries I know I'm upset too but I will hopefully make it a chapter to remember! **

**Ok well I'll do the last disclaimer for this fic! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters (and that includes Wyatt) but I own Molly, the house staff, Lissy, Anna, Aly and Rwoe. (my buddies!)**

piper+leo4eva- Yea I know I read your new fic and Ellie is mine:D:D:D! Thanks for the review!

hmcdd-pileo-forever- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! And I'm gonna miss this fic too:P

piperfairy63- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

Chapter 28

The sun shone through the windows onto the marble table in the centre of the room causing shadows to form. On the couch sat Piper and Leo snuggled up in the comfort of one another. She had her head laid on his muscular chest and he had his hands around her waist and was kissing her head. On the floor sat Molly and her baby brother playing. Molly was building the blocks up and Wyatt was pushing them down, each time feeling proud and giggling. Piper watched her children and a sense of proud and joy flowed through her. She had created these two lives, she was their mother, they depended on her and she loved the feeling. She continued to think of things similar to this and Leo just looked at her lovingly.

'What?' She asked looking up to him.

'Nothing. You just look beautiful when you are in thought.' He said and kissed her forehead.

'Mmm.' she said as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on his chest. She breathed in and then opened her eyes again and looked back down to Molly and Wyatt who were now playing a cute game of peek-a-boo. Rather Molly was closing her eyes pretending not to see Wyatt crawl away. Leo smiled and their cuteness.

'What?' She asked mimicking him.

'Nothing.' He said and smiled. She smiled in reply and sat up.

'Ok who wants to go ring Aunty Prue and ask her over?' She asked. Molly jumped up with glee.

'Me!' She said pointing to herself.

'Ok.' Piper laughed and went over to Molly and took her hand and they left to ring Prue. Wyatt watched them go and then cocked his head and stuck his bottom lip out, upset that his sister had left the game.

'Aww little guy.' Leo said and went over to him and lifted him up, 'You wanna ring Aunty Prue too?' He asked. Wyatt just gurgled in response and Leo took it as a 'Yes'. He went out the door and went to Piper and Molly who were dialling.

'Aunty Prue!' Molly said loudly down the phone. 'Come over now! Piper took the phone from her and laughed.

'Hey Prue, we were just wondering do you guys want to come over?' She waited for a reply and then nodded. 'Ok we'll see you guys later.' She hung up.

'Is Aunty Paige coming?' Molly asked.

'Yes Mol.' She said.

'Yea! Aunty Paige!' She said and ran back into the lounge singing 'Aunty Paige is coming over!' over and over again.

'Ok so is it ok if invite Lissy and co. over? I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them.' Piper asked Leo.

'Sure honey. Invite whoever you want.' He smiled.

'Ok!' She said and began to dial the number of her friends.

A few hours later Piper's sisters had arrived and were playing with the kids.

'Aunty Paige! Play Noughts and Crosses with me! Please!' Molly said.

'Ok Molz.' Paige said and went over to the table. Prue smiled at the interaction between her sister and niece and then looked over to Phoebe who was playing with her nephew. Phoebe was making faces at Wyatt who found if all to much and giggled hysterically.

'Who's the cutest lil guy in San Francisco? Huh? Yes it's you!' She said in a baby voice to Wyatt and he put his drool-covered finger in her eyes and smiled a toothy grin up at her. 'Ewww.'

Piper walked into the room carrying a tray of food that Hannah had prepared for them. 'Ok guys nibbles!' She said.

'Oh Piper what's the occasion?' Prue asked.

'Nothing!' Piper said and smiled and left the room to greet her new guests.

'Piper!' Aly said. She went over and hugged her.

'Aly! It's been too long.' Piper said.

'I know honey.' Aly said and then let go of Piper. 'Ok where is my lovely Godson?' She asked referring to Wyatt.

'In there.' Piper said pointing to the main Lounge. Aly nodded and headed to the lounge to everyone else. Piper looked back to the door and William was coming in with Piper's friend Lissy and her husband Rwoe.

'Piper honey!' Lissy said and went over to her and hugged her also and kissed her cheek.

'Hi Lissy. How's things?' Piper asked. 'Rwoe.' Piper said looking to Rwoe who smiled back.

'Good. Actually better than good. I'm pregnant!' She said and smiled.

'Oh! Wow!' Piper said and hugged Lissy again. 'Oh sorry, not to tight now!' She giggled. 'Congratulations you guys.'

'Well there is other news too.' Lissy said smiling slyly.

'More news? What could be better than this?' Piper asked looking to Rwoe who shrugged and smiled.

'Well my book's getting published!' She said. Piper smiled and congratulated her again.

'Isn't it great news?' A voice came from behind Lissy. Piper looked over Lissy shoulders and her friend Anna was standing there smiling. 'Hi!' She said. Piper went over and greeted Anna.

'How are you? Where you away cause you look sun-kissed?' Piper asked.

'Well I was in Mexico for a few weeks but I came back just in time to see my friend.' She said and hugged Piper back.

The four of them headed into the lounge where everyone was now laughing and enjoying themselves.

'Hey guys.' Lissy said and sat down beside Phoebe and began playing with Wyatt.

'Ok Piper so what's the occasion?' Prue asked again.

'Nothing I just wanted everyone round for a get together.' She said.

'Oh. Ha! We thought you were pregnant again!' Rwoe said. 'Cause you know we can't keep Leo off you!' He winked at Leo and Piper went red.

'Oh honey he's just kidding.' Lissy said hitting Rwoe's leg. Rwoe rubbed his leg pretending it hurt and Lissy just slapped him again,

'Oh the joys of married life.' Aly said and smiled at Lissy and Rwoe who glared back. Every one laughed and continued to joke all afternoon.

'Ok well I think it's time I got home as it's nearly dinner time.' Anna said. 'And you know me and my food!' She said and again came a chorus of laughter.

'Yea I should get going too.' Aly said getting up and going over to Piper. 'Thanks for a great afternoon.' She said. Anna thanked her also and the two of them left together.

'Piper we should be going too. I have a column to finish.' Phoebe said as she gave a tired Wyatt to Piper.

'Ok thanks for coming over.' Piper said and waved goodbye to her sisters. Lissy and Rwoe also left a few minutes later leaving Leo and Piper alone with the two children again.

'Well that was fun.' Piper smiled.

'Yea it was great to see everyone again. We have to do it again some time.' Leo said.

Piper set a now sleeping Wyatt in his playpen and looked over to find Molly half asleep on the couch. She set a blanket over her and kissed her head. Leo watched her and then left the room and waited for Piper to come out. She came out a few moments later and shut the door.

'Ahh hear that?' He said.

'Hear what?' She asked.

'Exactly. Nothing.' He said. He went over to her and put his arms around her and lifting her up.

'Leo!' She giggled. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm lifting you up. You've just been "Lifted by Love"' He said and carried her upstairs to their room…..

**Ok I know what rubbish ending to a rubbish fic and also! I KNOW IT IS A CHEESY LINE! But sue me! Thank you ever so much for reviewing and I appreciate it! Now please review one teeny weeny last time! Thanks Molly xXx**


End file.
